The Rise and Fall of Kraven
by thecardinalsin66
Summary: AU fic. Tells the story of Kravens rise to power, his bargin with Lucian and his demise at the hands of Markus. Runs alongside my other fic Amelia's journey. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise and Fall of Kraven**

**Prologue**

A lone man hurries through a network of tunnels. He is clutching a handgun as if his life depended on it, and sporting a limp due to the gaping wound in his leg. He seems almost oblivious to the corpses surrounding him, both Vampire and Lycan. He staggered through the industrial labyrinth until he found an area familiar to him. His escape seemed at hand, however something stopped him in his tracks. The mauled corpse of a Vampire, face unrecognizable, however with one outstanding feature. This Vampire was clutching a pair of silver whips. "No" the man hissed, "Sorren" the lone figure takes a moment to wipe a dry tear from his eye, however is grieving was cut short by the chilling sound of howling "I am sorry old friend" he whispered "Your death will not be in vein."

The man finally exited the dark maze of tunnels, this man is Kraven, the steward of the Hungarian coven, a man who should be supreme ruler of the coven right now, however it had all gone so wrong. "Selene" he hissed. She was to have been his Queen, but she had cost him everything. However all was not lost, for tonight he had done what he claimed he had six hundred years ago, he had killed Lucian, with the very weapon he held in his hand. Lucian assured him his men had killed Amelia and the Council, and most significantly Viktor was dead. Kraven had watched from the shadows as Viktor and the abomination had fought, he had not been to concerned who the victor was, for both were his enemy, he watched on as Selene had lunged across the room, decapitating her beloved dark father and siding with Michael. He knew what had to be done, there were still two obstacles in his way, the first Amelia's envoy, if he still were to become the Supreme ruler of the covens he would have to make sure word of his betrayal never made it back to New York, their retribution would be devastating. The second was Markus, the last remaining Elder; he must be dealt with, however he could not do it alone, he would need help. Luckily he always had a plan B.

Kraven made his way to a building that was the pre-arranged rendezvous, if any of his men survived that was where they would go. As he entered the room he saw three men wearing identical suits, wearing red ties and trench coats. They were his men, a single Death Dealer stood with them, "thank God" he thought to himself, there was still hope. His men had secured a car and they immediately headed back towards the mansion, he knew he could make it their before Selene, he just hoped Markus would be easy to kill. As he sat in his limousine hurtling towards Viktor's mansion, his mansion, he wiped a bead of sweat from his brow "How did it come to this" he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter I**

**Humble Beginnings**

A young man walks through the passageways of his Masters castle; his master was near death, leaving his daughter as his only heir. The young man, now acts as a high ranking member of his masters court, however that is only because so many of his predecessors had been slain, by an unknown enemy, an army of beasts were rampaging across his Masters lands, as if Hell itself had unleashed them. Taking a deep breath the young man approaches his Master's door, a man in armor stands aside and allows him to enter.

"My Lord" he spoke humbly, his head bowed. He looked at his master, lying almost motionless on his bed, being tended to by a beautiful young girl, who was mopping his brow.

"Who's there?" the Old Man choked "What do you want?"

"It is your loyal minister My Lord" he said in servitude

"My Minister?" he coughed "Castor? Castor is that you my friend?"

"No father" the young girl tending to him spoke gently "It is Kraven, Castor's replacement."

"Kraven?" the Old Man questioned in a confused tone

"Do you not remember me My Lord?" he asked

"Of course I do!" he barked "Now what do you want... Kraven?"

"There has been another attack My Lord." He began, his head still bowed "Antother one of the villages in our boarders has been massacred sire."

"Bah" the Old Man spat "These beasts have no honor!"

"Be calm father" the young girl urged

"I can not be calm! Why are my Generals allowing such trespasses into my Dominion? I want them exterminated! I do not care if you have to send every soldier I have!"

"Our ranks are depleted My Lord" reported Kraven "We only have your personal body guard left."

"Then summon Arthur!" the Old Man demanded "My ally to the South will provide us with men, together we will conquer this enemy just like Old times" the old men began to laugh "This will be a glorious battle."

Kraven and the young girl exchanged an uneasy glance with each other, "But Lord Viktor, Arthur is dead."

Viktor hesitated, "My lifetime ally is dead" he swallowed hard and allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek "Sonja when did this happen?

"Three years ago My Lord." She said sympathetically "Do you not remember?"

"Three years?" he questioned "That can not be"

"His daughter now rules the lands to the South" Sonja told him as she stroked his hair

"Amelia?" said Viktor in disbelief, "Amelia rules?"

"Yes my Lord." Said Kraven "And her Army is suffering the same as ours."

"This is a grave shame" said Viktor shaking his head "My army defeated, my Generals perplexed and my people suffering, what I would not give for ten more years, just so I can see this enemy defeated."

"You have done your best for us father" whispered Sonja, trying to offer her father some comfort.

Viktor managed to lift a frail arm and take his daughter by the hand "No my daughter" he croaked "I am a broken down old Warlord, without my ability to defend my people I am nothing. Is there no one that can help?"

"There may be one person My Lord?" said Kraven

"No" Chastised Sonja

"Who" demanded Viktor.

"It is of no concern Father" reassured Sonja "Your Generals are not taking him seriously."

"Who!" spat Viktor?

"Markus Corvinus My Lord." Said Kraven

"Corvinus?" Viktor repeated "They have not been in power for a lifetime."

"He claims to have intimate knowledge of the beast My Lord, but he will only speak with you."

Viktor wearily closed his eyes "Summon him" he commanded

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kraven sat in a large stone room accompanied by Viktor's generals, and other high ranking members of the court. Viktor had been speaking with Markus Corvinus for hours. The Corvinus clan had been the pariahs of East European nobility for years, ever since the apparent death of William Corvinus, and the disappearance of his father Alexander, Markus Corvinus and his younger brother Henry had been unable to keep a grip on the families lands. Kraven wondered to himself what Markus could possibly know of the beast, and what he wanted from Viktor, however his thoughts were interrupted by a sight he never expected to see. The huge wooden doors of the room had been flung open with an incredible force, a dozen men did not have that kind of power, standing in the doorway was Viktor, he was out of bed, dressed in his armor and had the unmistakable aura of strength about him. Kraven watched as all the soldiers in the room dropped to a knee.  
"Father" cried Sonja as she ran towards him. Viktor lifted her clear off the ground in an embrace "Father, what has happened to you?"

"Something wonderful, my beautiful child" he smiled "something wonderful"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor and Markus had spent hours explaining to the court what had happened to them, though there was initial disbelief, the feats of strength the two demonstrated seemed to be proof. There were many protests from the court, many thought these powers were from the devil, or that they were heretics. Viktor was not concerned. After days of talks many had agreed to be "sired" by Viktor and Markus. Out of duty to their people who were suffering at the hands of this undefeatable enemy, Kraven was among the first to volunteer, this power would get him the respect he had always desired, there would be no more humble child, eternal life meant that he would have everything he ever wanted. After an initial conflict with the Beast it was apparent that even with their new powers, Viktor's men would not be enough. Viktor called a meeting of his court to discuss this problem.

"What can we do my Lord?" asked Kraven, even if we infect all of your subjects with this plague they will not be able to defeat the Lycan, strength is not enough, we need soldiers."

"And we shall have them." Smiled Viktor

"How?" asked a General "Where?"

"We shall march south, there we will find our army" Viktor stated boldly

"Where will this army come from My Lord?" asked Kraven

"My Ally" Viktor replied. The whole room went silent, everyone was almost embarrassed.

"My Lord" began Kraven "Arthur is dead"

"But Amelia isn't" added Viktor "she loved her father, and will honor his alliance with me."

"In exchange for eternal life?" asked another high ranking member of Viktor's court "Princess Amelia is known to be head strong, she will not be happy having to be subservient to you and Corvinus."

"She will not have to be" Viktor snapped "I have… instructed Markus to make sure Amelia is as powerful as he and I are."

"My Lord is that wise?" asked Kraven

"Her father was my most trusted ally; we promised each other that if anything ever happened to one of us, the other would ensure the security of his daughter by any means necessary. I will do that, and out of respect for our alliance I will treat his heir with the same respect I treated him, she will be as powerful as I, she will be an equal."

"We bow before your wisdom My Lord" said Kraven

"Good" said Viktor "Now prepare my army, we ride south at nightfall, and then, with Amelia at my side we will destroy these beasts that are a plague on our dominions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

**Return to the mansion**

Kraven's limousine came to a screeching halt at the entrance to the mansion. He and his men got out and headed up the steps. "Okay" he began in an anxious tone, Amelia's envoy first, we kill Dimitri, and the Death Dealers guarding him. Everyone got that?"

"Wait" said the Death Dealer who had been with Kraven and his men "I'm not sure about this."

Kraven turned impatiently "Well then" he sneered "How about, when my New Order is installed I name you Chief of the Death Dealers, will that help you to become sure, or do I need to kill you now?" Kraven and his men trained their weapons on him.

"I am with you My Lord" he bowed

"I thought you would be" he smiled coldly, "Now lets go" as Kraven and his men entered through the doors of the mansion, they found it surprisingly empty, the usual gathering of aristocratic Vampires were not to be found. "Where is everyone" asked Kraven nervously

"They're all scared" was the response he received, he cast a glance towards the ornate staircase near the main doors, he saw a petit figure, with Ivory white skin and golden hair descending.

"Erika" he spoke softly "what are they scared of?

She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know, but something's wrong"

Kraven was in no mood to talk to his greatest admirer, there was much to be done, he turned to one of his men "Go and find Dimitri" he told him.

"Good luck" said Erika

"What do you mean?" Hissed Kraven

"He's gone"

"What!" he yelled "When? How?"

Erika flinched away in fear "He… got a phone call, and he rushed out, he took his Death Dealers with him."

Kraven clenched his fists and let out a grunt of frustration, if Amelia's envoy was aware of the attack on the train, then it would not be long before New York knew as well. "Shit" he cried.

"That's not the only strange thing that's happened" Erika added nervously

"What else" demanded Kraven

"We've been trying to get in touch with Ziodec for hours, there is no answer."

A look of horror flashed across Kraven's face, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number, all he heard was an automated voice "The number you have dialed is not excepting calls" repeated over and over, Kraven threw his phone against the wall. Ziodec was the legitimate face of the Vampires empire, it produced the cloned blood, and weapons they depended on.

"Its not just the phones" said Erika, "Its everything, fax, email, they've completely cut us off."

"Who could do this My Lord?" asked one of his men.

Kraven looked puzzled "Amelia… or the council, but they're dead" he shook his head, "that leaves only me and Amelia's chief of security… but he would have been with her, when she died."

"Then why would the Director cut us off?" asked Erika

"Because they know" he hissed "Lets go" he told his men, as Kraven lead his men towards the Elders resting place he knew his rise to power was going to be more difficult then he imagined, the words Lucian had spoken to him earlier in the night kept echoing in his mind, "Had it never occurred to you that you may actually have to bleed to pull of this little coup." These words now haunted Kraven, he knew that now he would have to bleed, even if they were able to destroy Markus without resistance Amelia's envoy had left the mansion, the retribution from the New York Coven would be devastating, not to mention the Lycans, without Lucian there would be no controlling them, what's worse is the fact that some of his men were dead, including Soren. However that did not matter anymore, despite these obstacles he was still closer than he had ever been to achieving total power, Viktor was dead, as was Amelia, the Council and a lot of Viktor's Death Dealers, soon Markus would be on this list as well. Kraven had come too far to be stopped now, he had come so far…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Following the defeat of the Lycans, and the capture of William, Kraven had been forced to settle into a life of mediocrity. The power he thought would come with his new eternal life had been evading him. After decades of campaigning William had finally been captured, Amelia and her men had taken much of the credit. His role as Viktor's minister had fallen to one of Amelia's men, and with the Elders new system of rule, with one of them awake and the other two sleeping he felt he had been pushed to the side. His duties were to oversee the running of Viktor's minor territories and his Lycan slaves. He had lead an unremarkable life among the Vampires, that is until the early years of one of Viktor's reigns…

"Sir" a cold voice spoke to Kraven as he poured trough the documents on his huge wooden desk, Kraven turned to see a small, yet menacing man standing in the doorway to his office. He wore full armor, he had a beard and wore a silver whip on his belt. "May I have a word." He continued.

Kraven sighed "I don't see why not" he began "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"I have heard some disturbing news Sir" the man said coldly, with no hint of emotion what so ever. "It concerns one of the Lycans, one of Lord Viktor's."

"What kind of problem?" asked Kraven with a raised eyebrow.

"I have it on good information that a Lycan has been fornicating with one of the ladies of the coven."

"That is quite serious" sighed Kraven "Identify both the Lycan and Vampire, I'll see to it that they are put to death. Thank you Soren, for bringing this to my attention."

"Its more serious than that sir, the Lady, is the Lady Sonja."

Kraven's eyes widened, and a smile crept across his face "This could be my chance" he whispered.

"Sir?" asked Soren

Kraven rose from his chair and placed a hand on Soren's shoulder "I will see to it that you are rewarded for this." He said, before heading to Viktor's chambers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven knelt before a furious Viktor, he had just delivered the news to him, his Master shot him a glance of utter contempt. "I should tear your heart out for spouting such lies." He hissed his voice full of venom.

"Why would I lie My Lord?" Said Kraven calmly "I have always been loyal."

"What does the Lycan say?" demanded Viktor "This Lucian"

"He says nothing Sir, neither confirming nor denying the claims, Soren is with him."

"Good" barked Viktor "He is an excellent tormentor; I want this Lycan to suffer. Now leave me, I must speak with my daughter."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven listened from the other side of the door as Viktor confronter his beloved daughter about what Kraven had told him.

"So it is true" he hissed "My own daughter, allowing herself to be defiled by a dog!"

"Do not say that father!" she screamed "I love Lucian and he loves me."

Kraven heard a loud thud as Viktor threw something across the room "You have betrayed your father! You have betrayed the covenant! And you have Betrayed Yourself!" Kraven could hear Vikor breathing heavily, trying to find the words "I am only thankful your mother is not alive to see this."

"Don't say that!" She screamed "My mother would never have turned her back on me, or her first Grandchild"

Kraven's eyes widened as he heard the revelation, this was better than he thought "Abomination" Viktor bellowed "Kraven get in here!" Kraven was shocked that Viktor had realized he was listening "Kraven I know you are out there!" Kraven entered the room, he saw Sonja on her knees at her fathers feet, she was in tears.

"Yes my Lord" he answered

"Take her out of my sight" he sneered "She wants the Lycans so much, let her live like them! Let her last hours be spent in chains."

"No!" Sonja screamed "Please don't do this father! For the sake of my child!"

Viktor glared at her "You have betrayed me and the covenant! You must be judged!"

Kraven took Sonja by the arm and lead her roughly through the castle towards the Lycan dungeon, he watched as the guards tied her to a stake, ignoring her pleas for the life of her child." By the time Viktor and the council had come to pass judgment Soren had brought out Lucian and began whipping him mercilessly. Sonja soon began pleading for his life as well as her own. The torment did not stop until sunrise, when the Vampires were forced to withdraw. Kraven looked on as Viktor watched the fiery demise of his daughter through a small window. He could hear the piercing screams of agony as she died.

When nightfall came Kraven watched as Viktor inspected the dusty skeletal remains of his daughter, and retrieved her medallion. Lucian struggled to his feet and let out a cry of pain, everyone in the room turned to see him transform into his hulking liking form, Kraven took cover behind a pillar as Viktor attempted to engage him. The attempt proved futile, Lucian toppled the Vampire ruler, retrieved his beloveds medallion and leapt through a window to make his escape. "My Lord" Kraven screamed as he beheld a terrifying sight, all of the other Lycan in the dungeon began to transform, forcing their way through the bars. There was a brief struggle, Viktor's Death Dealers had been able to put down most of them, however many were able to escape, Viktor watched as his slaves, as well as Amelia's and Markus's slaves ran off into the night.

"What now my Lord?" asked Kraven

Viktor hesitated for a moment, looking down at his daughter's remains, and then he walked over to Kraven and placed a firm hand on his shoulder "We go to war!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter III**

**Selene**

In revealing Sonja's betrayal to her father Kraven had gained much favor with Viktor, he had been promoted and gained lots more responsibility, however Kraven felt that this was not enough, the power he wanted was still just out of his reach. He knew why, the war, all of Viktor's energies were focused on two objectives; the first, eliminating Lucian and his Hoard, and the second, the prison. Following his defeat all those years ago Viktor and Amelia had locked William in a sarcophagus; however a new secure location had to be constructed. If Lucian or his followers were ever able to free William, their only Elder, then the Lycan would be unstoppable. Viktor had appointed an architect, a human to build this fortress, and now it was finally finished. Viktor had handpicked the best warriors in the coven to transport William there, to seal him away for all eternity; he had sent Soren, but not Kraven. Kraven knew Viktor was a warrior, he prized the ability to win in battle above all else, Kraven was not a warrior; he would need to find another way to gain Viktor's favor.

"Kraven" a stern voice called to him from the other side of his chamber door. Kraven got out of bed, and grabbing his sword went to see who was disturbing him at this hour of the day. Opening the heavy wooden door, he saw a death dealer in full armor waiting to greet him "Lord Viktor Desires an audience with you." The stern voice told him

"Of course" said Kraven nervously, he was angered that the Death Dealers showed him no respect what so ever, he would see to it that one day he would not have to rely on Death Dealers. As he walked through the bowels of Castle Viktor, towards his masters chambers, he felt ill at ease with the situation that was until he was stood in front of Viktor.

Viktor indicated for Kraven to sit down, while he remained standing, he was wearing his armor, as always, however he seemed anxious, he waited for the Death Dealer to leave before addressing Kraven.

"How loyal are you servant?" he asked menacingly

"I am completely loyal My Lord" he responded with a genuine conviction.

Viktor looked at him for a second before he began to nod "good… good" he began "Kraven I am faced with a dilemma"

"What kind of dilemma My Lord?" he asked

"One of conscience and duty" Viktor stated "As you are aware, William's prison has recently been completed. Tell me, what do you make of the architect?"

Kraven shrugged his shoulders "he seems like a good man, loyal there is no doubt he has done a good job."

"Then you think he should be rewarded?" asked Viktor

"No My Lord" Kraven began cautiously "I think he should be killed."

Viktor nodded in agreement "I'm glad you see things my way" he smiled

"He's too dangerous to be left alive" continued Kraven "If Lucian was to find him…."

"Needless to say it would not bear thinking about" interrupted Viktor "That is why I need your assistance Kraven"

"Anything My Lord"

"If the humans think we are going to kill everyone who helps us, we will be hunted down; we need to make it look like the lycans. I need someone with a certain… subtlety about them." Viktor spoke emotively, appealing to Kraven's ego.

"You can count on me My Lord" he bowed

"Good!" proclaimed Viktor "We leave tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor and Kraven stood within sight of the architect's house; they had dragged the carcass of a Lycan with them, so that the humans who now ruled these lands would assume that the Vampires were the innocent party in all of this. Viktor had told Kraven to wait in the barn, to kill the horses and make it look like a Lycan attack. Kraven however was nervous, he followed Viktor into the house, he saw as Viktor killed the servants, silently, without emotion. It did not bother him, it had to be done. However when he saw Viktor approach another room, he felt something, a horrible sickening feeling, the rooms occupants, two little girls no more than six. He watched as Viktor approached them.

As Viktor leant over the first girl he felt a hand on his shoulder pull him back, he turned to see Kraven standing before him. "I told you to wait in the barn!" he quietly hissed

"My Lord they are just children" he pleaded

"They all must die Kraven." Hissed Viktor

"I am sorry My Lord" Said Kraven as he unsheathed his sword "But I can not allow it."

After an initial flash of rage Viktor allowed himself to smile "so there is some fight in you" he whispered "I will not tell you again Kraven, go and wait in the barn. As despicable an act as this is, it is necessary for the survival of our people."

Kraven hesitated for a moment before sheathing his sword and withdrawing, as he headed to the barn he felt a heavy weight in his heart, two little girls, was this price of power. Kraven closed his eyes in a gesture of realization and disgust towards himself, he had sold his soul. There was no going back now. He carried out his tasks, he had killed the horses and mutilated them, leaving the Lycan carcass in the middle of them; however he had not been quiet enough. He heard a voice scream at him "What are you doing! You animal!" He turned to see the architect and one of his man servants standing at the entrance to the barn; he again drew his sword and stood ready, looks like he was going to have to get his hands dirty tonight. However before Kraven had a chance to move, Viktor came out of nowhere; killing them both instantly he began to tear at the corpses with his teeth. "My Lord" he whispered "someone's coming."

"Hide" ordered Viktor as he threw the Lycan carcass on top of the architect, before retreating into the shadows of the barn. Kraven did the same on the opposite side of the room. They both listened to the quiet footsteps, and as they got closer, a slight whimpering could be heard "papa" a young girl whimpered "papa help me" Kraven could hear the girl crying, and then he saw her, a young woman, dressed in a white night gown, walking bare foot into the dark blood stained barn. Her light brown hair falling about her terrified face, she hugged herself with one arm, as her tear soaked eyes took in the carnage of the room. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on; her pain was the most horrific thing he had seen in his long life. He cast a glance over to Viktor, his master was mesmerized by the girl, he saw him mouth the word "Sonja", and his eyes were wide and close to tears. As the girl moved deeper into the barn she looked down to see the Lycan carcass Viktor had dumped on her father's body, its eyes were still open staring straight into the terrified girls. She let out a blood curdling, soul splitting scream, however before she had a chance to run Viktor leapt from the darkness and severed the Lycans head with his sword. The girl stood dumbstruck before Viktor, her terrified eyes surveyed her apparent rescuer. Kraven looked on as Viktor gazed at Selene with eyes filled with the love he had always reserved for his daughter. "Do not be scared my child" he spoke softly "You are safe now" He opened his arms and allowed the broken, terrified girl to fall into an embrace. As Viktor comforted the girl he nodded into the shadows of the barn, Kraven stepped forward returning his masters nod, and withdrew into the shadows. He watched as Viktor wrapped the girl in his cloak, and scoop her up in his arms "what is your name child?" he asked.

"Selene" she sobbed into the elders chest. "Selene" repeated Kraven, as he watched Viktor carry his new chylde off into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter IV**

**For the love of a woman**

Months had passed since Viktor brought Selene into the coven. He adored her, he lavished the girl with all the attention and affection he could muster, and he kept her at his side at all times. Her similarity to Sonja was haunting; everyone thought so; however no one dared mention her name. Viktor had intended Selene to be his daughter, his princess; in his mind he had already placed her on a pedestal. Selene however, had other ideas, though she fed off of Viktor's affection, the life of a princess held no appeal with her. She was so consumed by anger and hatred for the beasts, the only thing she wanted was revenge. She began training day and night with the Death Dealers, learning to use her strength and power. Everyday she trained, and everyday Kraven watched her, she was a glorious sight to behold, so elegant, so graceful and yet so strong. Kraven used every excuse to spend time near her, everything about her was incredible, her beauty was breath taking, her scent intoxicating and her charming vulnerability overwhelming. Kraven had never felt this way before, she had to be his.

"Hello Selene" Kraven spoke calmly as he approached her, as always she was training, this time with a crossbow.

"Hello Kraven" she responded politely

"How have you been." He asked awkwardly

"Fine thank you"

"Um… Selene…I was wondering if you would like to join me tonight… for dinner."

Selene hesitated for a moment "Kraven" she began, trying to find the right words "You seem like a good man, and I am by no means refusing your invitation out right, but I am not ready for a… relationship."

Kraven blushed, he was a little embarrassed "I'm sorry; I did not mean to offend you."

"You did not" she assured him "But right now I need to concentrate on avenging my family."

"Let the Death Dealers handle it" Kraven pleaded

"I am going to be a Death Dealer" answered Selene "I want to be a warrior."

"A warrior" repeated Kraven

"Yes, I want to be useful in our fight against the Lycan, I am not content to hide behind a meaningless position of power while other people fight and die for me."

"Like me" said Kraven cynically

"That's not what I meant" Selene pleaded "Not everyone is cut out for fighting"

"But you would respect me more if I were a warrior?" he snapped

"Kraven…it's not a matter of respect."

"Oh I think it is" he began "But I am going to prove myself to you Selene. I am going to be the greatest hero our people have ever known, and I'm going to do it for you." He emphatically stated as he brushed past her.

"Kraven you don't need to do that!" she called after him "Kraven!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Viktor had called a meeting of his court; there was much speculation as to what the purpose of this gathering was. Kraven stood among Viktor's Generals and his other high ranking ministers, making idle conversation, until he was interrupted by the sound of a Death Dealer. "Attention! For Lord Viktor and the Lady Selene." Kraven cast a glance a glance towards the top of a stair case, to see Viktor dressed in his finest ceremonial robes, he stood transfixed on Selene as she glided down the stone stair case like an angel. Viktor finally stood before his gathering and began to speak. "We have found him" he smiled "Lord Galen has discovered the where about of Lucian. He is held up in an old castle a few days march from here."

"How large are his forces My Lord" asked one of his Generals.

"Minimal" Viktor began "I am sending a large group of Death Dealers, however I would like a volunteer to lead them."

"I will My Lord" said a voice from the crowd

"No Nathan, not you." Said Viktor "You are too valuable to Amelia. I need someone else."

"Me My Lord" came another voice "I will do it." The entire room laughed a little, except Selene.

"You" barked Viktor "You are a diplomat!"

"I need this My Lord" he pleaded, he then turned his head to look at Selene "I want to be useful in our fight against the Lycan, I am not content to hide behind a meaningless position of power while other people fight and die for me."

Kraven watched as Selene hung her head, almost feeling guilty about putting him in this position "Very well Kraven" smiled Viktor "Do not fail me."

"I do not fail My Lord"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene approached Kraven as he was getting ready to leave, he was wearing his armor, and carrying his ancestral sword, from this angle he looked quite the warrior, she watched as he and his men saddled up their horses, preparing for the task at hand.

"You're insane" she said coldly

"This needs to be done" was Kraven's calm response

"Just tell me you are not doing this to impress me." She pleaded

Kraven said nothing; he just placed another sword on his saddle, and checked his equipment.

"You're a fool" she pouted

"Sir!" a Death Dealer called, drawing his attention "We must ride now."

"Very well" Kraven called back "How about a kiss?" he teased "For luck"

"I do not give my affection to lunatics" she said coldly

Kraven sighed an leapt to his horse "Lets move out" he commanded his men. Selene watched as Kraven began to canter away on his steed, into battle against the beasts that slaughtered her family, she felt a warm feeling inside. These last few months she had been so obsessed with revenge she had forgotten she was a woman. "Wait!" the young girl screamed as she began chasing after the Death Dealers "Kraven wait!" Kraven heard her cry and brought his steed to a stop, he saw Selene running towards him, hitching up her skirt so as not to trip. "Wait!" he commanded his men.

Selene ran towards him, his horse standing on its hind legs in the moonlight "Please Kraven! Wait!" she came to a breathless halt, when she reached the jet black stallion on which he sat. "Kraven" she said breathlessly. He dismounted his horse and stood before her, "Kraven" she said again as she raised a hand to his face, she pulled his face towards hers, and the two shared a passionate kiss "For luck" she whispered.

"Hell itself can not scare me now" he smiled

"Go" she told him "Glory awaits you", Kraven traced the beautiful Vampires face with a delicate hand, before kissing her one more time. He again leapt back into the saddle, "Ya" he cried pulling on his on his horses reigns. Selene watched as Kraven and his men galloped off into the moonlight "For Luck" she repeated."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter V**

**The Pact**

Kraven and his men stood at the gates of a large stone fortress, there were no lights except for the torches his men were carrying. At Kraven's feet lay the bodies of two Lycan warriors, they were young, easily overcome, the assault was taking place during a half moon, Lucian's men would be unable to transform. Kraven allowed a smile to creep across his face, with minimal reinforcements and the inability to change Kraven would have no trouble in capturing Lucian, and bringing him back to Viktor. He nodded to his men and then taking a deep breath, stepped over the corpses of the fallen warriors, and made his way along the draw bridge into the dark foreboding fortress that was Castle Lucian.

Kraven and his small army were able to walk unchallenged through the depths of the castle. "This is too easy" one of his Death Dealers commented.

"Relax" Kraven smiled arrogantly "This will be simple." Kraven and his men entered a darkened court yard, when the last of his men had entered cautiously the silence of the room was broken by the sound of the huge wooden doors slamming shut behind them. All of his men stood ready, forming a defensive circle so as to see an attack from any angle. Then the sound of footsteps, they were running, all around them. "It's a trap!" yelled one of his men. After a few seconds they were completely surrounded, two dozen Lycan warriors all armed with swords. There were far more Lycan than Viktor had previously indicated, Kraven was visibly shaken by what he saw. "Don't worry" one of his men reassured him "We can still take them."

"Do not be so sure!" A deep granite like voice boomed at them, it was coming from the main entrance to the court yard. Kraven cast a glance in the direction of the voice, several Lycan warriors stood aside, to allow a hulking black Lycan to approach the Vampires.

"You are an African?" asked Kraven

"I am a Lycan!" he bellowed

"How have the beasts been able to get to Africa?" he whispered under his breath "No, matter, prepare to die Lycan"

The African let out a sinister laugh "I do not think so" he dropped his weapons and removed his cloak, and then much to the confusion of Kraven and his men transformed into his wolf like form "what the hell?" Kraven felt sick to his stomach as he watched all of the men surrounding them transform into Lycan form. The court yard exploded into carnage as the Death Dealers fought with the beasts. Kraven watched as his men fell one by one, when he arrived at the castle all he could think about was making Selene proud of him, but now all that concerned him was survival. He swung his sword wildly, hardly hitting a thing, but keeping the Lycan away from him. Kraven stood with his back to the wall as he watched the horrific spectacle of his men being torn apart one by one. The last of his men fell, Kraven stood frozen to the spot as one of the Lycan approached him, he dropped his sword and awaited the inevitable, instead all he felt was a hard and sharp blow to the face, before falling into unconsciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kraven awoke he was tied to a chair in the middle of a nicely decorated room. He could see the huge black lycan who had lead the assault on his men. "Why don't you just kill me?" He asked groggily.

His question was answered by the sound of laughter "You'll have to forgive Raze" a well spoken voice told him "He doesn't much care for your kind." Kraven watched as a long haired man with a beard sat down in a chair in front of him. He was wearing a long robe that looked a little like Viktor's and a gold medallion which had a green gem in the center. "Hello Kraven" the man smiled politely.

"Lucian" hissed Kraven.

"I must admit Kraven" Lucian began in a somewhat petered tone "I am a little disappointed."

"Why is that?" asked Kraven cynically

"Well I was hoping Viktor would have sent someone important to stop me. Someone who when I sent him his head in a basket, he would miss. But instead he sends you, a second rate diplomat who the coven could really do without. Still I suppose you will have to do."

Kraven hung his head, half in fear, half in shame. This was supposed to have been so easy, what had gone wrong.

"Raze, be a good chap and dispose of this." Lucian said casually "Send his head to Viktor."

All of a sudden Kraven had a moment of clarity "wait!" he cried "You don't have to kill me, we can help each other."

Lucian laughed a little "How could you possibly be of use to me?"

"Because we want the same thing" said Kraven

"And what might that be?" asked Lucian

"We both want Viktor dead."

"Why would you want to kill Viktor?" asked Lucian with a raised eyebrow "He's made you rich, powerful, given you eternal life."

"Because Viktor's methods of rule were obsolete centuries ago, I should be the one to lead my people, that way I get power, you get revenge and we both leave each other alone."

Lucian looked at Kraven suspiciously "No" he said shaking his head "This isn't just about power, there is something else. Why do you really want Viktor out of the way?"

Kraven hesitated for a moment "Selene"

"Who?" asked Lucian

"Viktor's new chylde, his princess, his replacement for Sonja."

"What of her?" Lucian enquired

"I… I love her" Kraven confessed "And we know how Viktor can turn on those he loves, when they disappoint him. I can not let that happen."

Lucian stared at Kraven for a while "Untie him" he instructed Raze. "You would be my inside man?"

"Partners" corrected Kraven, "Equal Partners"

"Very well" Lucian conceded "So how do we do this? You tell him I'm dead, then give me the plans to his fortress and tell me when he's alone?"

"No" snapped Kraven "that will not work"

"Then what do you suggest?" asked Lucian

"We can not defeat Viktor, and we can not risk killing Markus, that means we have to attack the weak link."

"Amelia" Said Lucian

"But even that will be difficult" began Kraven "she will still have the loyalty of the Death Dealers, and all of the resources of the coven at her disposal."

"So what do you suggest Kraven?"

"We wait" he said plainly

"How long?" asked Lucian impatiently

"Until I have enough power within the coven to make my own decisions, to build my own force that rivals Viktor's Death Dealers."

"That could take centuries." Hissed Lucian

"It probably will" began Kraven "But when I get to that stage, I'll be able to kill Amelia and the council, Viktor will be in hibernation, and at your mercy. We can imprison Markus, thus preserving the bloodline and hammer out a peace treaty so that we can both become very powerful."

"Very well" Lucian nodded "I disappear for a few centuries, build up our numbers and you work behind the scenes."

"Indeed" nodded Kraven "There is one more thing though…"

"What might that be?" asked an impatient Lucian

"Proof that you are dead." He said coldly

"What do you suggest? And don't say my head."

"How about that?" said Kraven pointing to the medallion around his neck.

"No" he hissed "Not this." He paused for a moment before pulling out a knife from his robes. "Here" he said cutting Viktor's brand from his arm and throwing it into a horrified Kraven's lap. "I won't be needing this anymore."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A lone figure lay motionless on the back of his horse, as it instinctively gallops towards home. Another lone figure stands alert atop of a watch tower, when he sees the steed come within sight of the castle it is his sacred duty to protect. "Sound the Alarm." He screamed at the top of his lungs, "someone's coming!" A couple of Death Dealers ran out to meet the horse. "Kraven" a Death Dealer said as he helped the man down from the horse "Where is everyone else?"

"They're dead Soren." Said a weary Kraven "They're all dead, now take me to Lord Viktor."

Soren helped the battered and bruised Kraven walk into Viktor's throne room.

"Kraven!" cried Selene as she ran from Viktor's side, she clung to the returning warrior as if she were afraid to let go. "What happened to you?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm okay" he breathed, as he gently stroked her face.

"Kraven what happened?" Viktor barked "Where are my men? Where is Lucian?"

"They are all dead My Lord" he said breathlessly "There were more of them then anticipated, and their ability to transform is no longer swayed by the full moon."

"Impossible" snapped Viktor

"I wish it were My Lord" sighed Kraven

"What happened to the Death Dealers?" Viktor demanded

"They fought so bravely My Lord." He began with his head hung "They fought until there were no more left, and then it was just me and Lucian."

"You killed Lucian?" Exclaimed a surprised Viktor "How?"

"Silver to the heart My Lord." He bowed

Viktor turned to one of his Death Dealers "Go and find his body!"

"That may be impossible My Lord" he said "His fortress was in flames, his body could not have survived."

"I will not believe he is dead until I see some proof."

"That is why I cut this from his body!"

Viktor looked down at the piece of skin Kraven held in his hand, he took it and inspected it "Lucian's brand" he smiled.

"I told you he could do it" Selene grinned

Viktor placed a hand on Kraven's shoulder "We owe you so much, I assure you, your loyalty will be rewarded. From this day forward the entire coven will know you as Lord Kraven."

"Thank you My Lord" said Kraven as he dropped to a knee

"Now go and get cleaned up" said Viktor as he turned to take his leave "Come Selene"

"I will catch you up My Lord" she said, turning her attention back to Kraven.

"You did it" she told him, as she took the hero by his hand.

"I did it for you Selene" he said with a dark tone to his voice "I did it all for you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI**

**Trouble in Paradise**

Weeks had passed since Kraven's triumphant return from castle Lucian, he was enjoying being a hero, rumor had it that Viktor was so impressed with Kraven that he was to be named Steward of the Coven. However not all was well with Kraven, for he knew he was not a hero, and far from being elated at his new position he had to begin preparations, to make sure his pact with Lucian would be honored. However he knew it could not achieve power alone, he would need an ally, one who had also been scorned by Viktor, yet had little personal ambition of their own. He had found such an ally in Soren. The man who had once been keeper of the Lycan slaves, however since Lucian's revolt had been relegated to menial guard duties. He was no longer the feared tormenter of the Lycan hoard, now he was nothing. Kraven had approached him, offered him a chance to be the head of a force that would rival the Death Dealers, he had told him of his pact with Lucian, and promised him that as soon as the Elders, and the Council were dead, Kraven would let Soren get his revenge on Lucian and the other Lycan he was once charged with keeping in line. Soren accepted Kraven's offer, and swore to defend his new master with his life, Kraven had convinced Viktor to appoint Soren as his personal body guard, the two would become inseparable. However despite the progress of his plan Kraven felt a heavy weight, a sense of guilt. He had taken to consoling himself with wine. Tonight was no different; he walked with a purpose through the bowels of the castle flanked by his now ever present shadow.

"Are you sure this is wise My Lord?" asked Soren

"What?" asked Kraven

"You have been drinking a lot lately."

"What are you my mother?" asked Kraven

"No My Lord" sighed Soren "I am just concerned it may affect our plans."

"It will not" he snapped "Now come, Selene is in the great hall"

"What is happening with you two?" asked Soren with a grin

"At the moment" began Kraven before hesitating "I am not sure. But it is only a matter of time. I am after all the hero of this coven."

Kraven and Soren entered the great hall, a place where the Death Dealers would come to drink a glass of blood, or a glass of wine and exchange stories from the nights hunt. Kraven entered the room as some Death Dealers stood aside for him. He smiled arrogantly at the status he now held amongst the coven's warriors. However his smile quickly turned to a scowl as something on the other side of the room caught his eye. Selene was sitting with another man, Valon. A young looking Prince, who had gained great status among the Death Dealers since he was sired. They were laughing and joking together, sharing a glass of blood. Kraven saw red when Valon reached over to touch Selene on the arm. He stormed across the room and grabbed Selene by the arm pulling her away. "What are you trying to do to me?" he hissed

"Get off of my arm now!" she snapped

"You would humiliate me in front of everyone?" he demanded, his voice full of venom

"You are doing a pretty good job of that yourself." She proceeded to shove Kraven in the chest sending him staggering back a few feet. What is wrong with you?"

"I will not stand by and watch my woman flaunt herself at the entire coven" he hissed, his fangs becoming more visible.

"I am not your woman Kraven!" she spat "And how dare you accuse me of flaunting myself. I like you Kraven! That is to say I liked you! But no vows were exchanged, and I will not be told what to do by anyone."

"You will be mine!" he hissed

"We will talk about this later." Selene said calmly before walking out. Kraven tried to compose himself however he was interrupted by the sound of laughing. Kraven snapped his head round to see Valon rising from his seat "You handled that well Kraven!" he laughed "Oh sorry it's Lord Kraven now isn't it."

"You would mock me." Sneered Kraven as he unsheathed his sword

"Yes I would" he replied confidently "You walk around here thinking you are royalty because Viktor has bestowed some title on you. Well my family has ruled these lands for centuries. While you were polishing Viktor's boots I was learning to be a warrior. For the record, Selene and I are just friends, I am already betrothed. Now I see you have you sword out…" Valon drew his own sword, only to throw it down to the cold stone floor "…lets see how much of a warrior, our new hero really is."

Meanwhile, watching from the shadows of the hall, Selene gasped at the unfolding situation. Kraven was hesitant to fight, it was obvious. Instead Soren stepped between them, and faced off with Valon. "What's wrong Kraven?" he mocked "Surely the slayer of the Great Lucian is capable of besting me?"

Kraven's eyes flashed with rage as he charged towards Valon, swinging his sword wildly, Valon was able to dodge Kraven's attacks easily, sidestepping him and delivering an elbow shot to his head that sent him staggering into the wall. Kraven dropped his sword at Valon's feet, with a look of disgust Valon kicked the sword back to him and awaited his next charge. When it came Valon was able to avoid his attacks with ease, punching him repeatedly in the face and then kicking him while he was down. Kraven crawled along the floor. "Now tell me…" Valon demanded, as he punctuated his speech with kicks to the head and upper body of Kraven "Do you really expect me to believe that you were able to survive Lucian and his pack, when you can not even defeat me?"

Selene looked on from the shadows as Valon continued his assault on Kraven "he lied" she whispered under his breath "he couldn't have done."

"You know what I think happened?" Valon continued

"I don't care" hissed Kraven, spitting up a little blood "Soren…" he muttered "Soren… help me."

Soren stepped between his master and Valon, and began attacking instantly, the fight did not last long, Soren was easily able to best the brave vampire prince. As Valon lay at Soren's feet, Kraven struggled to his feet "It's not over yet" he snarled "Teach him a lesson Soren." Soren bowed his head and unraveled his whip, he began a punishing assault on Valon, tearing through his chain mail, his skin down to his bone.

"That's enough Kraven!" demanded Selene, as she lead a group of Death Dealers to Valon's aid. "You are an animal" she hissed, slapping him across his face "the only thing more pathetic than your ability to fight, is the insatiable apatite of your ego. I hate you!" Selene and another Death Dealer picked up Valon and carried him off, as Kraven looked on.

"Come Soren" he growled, swallowing his rage "we have work to do."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VII**

**Erika **

"What are we waiting for sir?" asked one of Kraven's men as they stood before the doors of Markus's resting place.

"I want you to go and tell Erika to get out of here" Kraven told his man "Tell her to take a car and get to one of my safe houses."

"Yes sir"

Kraven took a deep breath, this was his last grab for power, there was no guarantee it would work. He had a lot of sins to atone for; Erika was only one of them. He had always told himself that he would make up for it when he was in power. He allowed himself to remember back to a time over a century and a half ago. To Viktor's last reign, they had moved from his stone castle to a more modern mansion, the one he was standing in now. He had tried for centuries to rekindle his relationship with Selene. He remembered the last time he proposed to her and she rejected him, how low he felt. How he remembered those days…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Soren hurried through the depths of Viktor's mansion, he was clearly worried, he hurried towards a door and began to hammer at it. "Selene!" he yelled "Selene! Are you in there?"

Selene opened the door, her hair was messed up, she was wrapped in silk robe, oriental design. "What do you want?" she snapped, her eyes squinting "It's gone midday."

"Have you seen Lord Kraven?" he asked breathlessly

"No Soren" Selene began "I have not seen Kraven, I do not want to see Kraven, I don't care if I never see Kraven again. Now if you don't mind I am trying to sleep."

"He didn't come back last night." Stressed Soren "I'm worried, Lord Viktor has summoned him."

"I don't care" Selene said bluntly "But I'm sure the hero of the coven will be just fine." She ended her sarcastic reply by slamming the door in Soren's face.

"What am I going to do?" he hissed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven rolled out of bed and hit the floor with a thud, "damn it" he muttered as he reached out for the bottle he had been drinking from all night. He was held up in a darkened room above a tavern he had been drinking at. It was a world away from the luxury of his chambers at the mansion; he staggered to his feet and made his way over to the bottle of blood he had left in the room. "Damn Selene" he muttered to himself "Doesn't know how lucky she is." Kraven grabbed his bottle of wine and collapsed back onto the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kraven awoke it was nightfall, he again clawed himself from his bed and began to dress himself, he pulled on his shirt, donned a tail coat and fixed his coin purse to his belt, then grabbing his sword the vampire exited the room, swaying down the stair case towards the bustling tavern below.

When he opened the door to the tavern he was hit by the noise of the place, the hustle and bustle of soldiers and hunters laughing and exchanging stories. He smiled, despite his hang over and headed towards the bar of the dimly lit tavern. "Ale!" he demanded dropping a coin on the bar.

"Ale what?" the woman behind the bar demanded

"Ale, you buxom wench" he laughed out loud "I am going to get very, very drunk tonight."

"Again?" a man standing behind the bar asked "This is the third night in a row, you come in here, drink all night, sleep all day, anyone would think you were a vampire."

Kraven raised a finger to his lip and made a sshhing sound "Don't tell anyone" he whispered before bursting out into a drunken laugh. He took his glass and wobbled over to what was now his table. "Keep them coming!" he yelled out. He sat there for hours, drinking his sorrows away. It had all been so perfect, the pact with Lucian, Selene, but now she wanted nothing more to do with him, in fact she hated him. He was wallowing in self pity; he had left Viktor's mansion days ago, telling no one, not even Soren. He had not been paying much attention to what had been happening in the tavern, until he heard someone begin to talk.

"Come on" an old croaky voice pleaded "Just one" Kraven turned to see what the voice was asking for, he saw an old woodsman, standing next to the land lord, probably asking for a free drink Kraven thought to himself. But no, the Land Lord began to ask as well. What was going on? All of a sudden the Land Lord began calling for everyone's attention. "Everyone be quiet" he yelled "My daughter will sing for us." As the rest of the room let out a drunken applause, Kraven turned his attention back to his own glass, he did not care for singing "old fool" he muttered under his breath "more drunk then his customers."

"Thank you" the land lord said quieting everyone down, "My daughter, Erika" Kraven rolled his eyes and began drinking his ale again. But then he heard it, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, this girls voice was like an angel singing. Who could have such power to quiet an entire room, with a single verse? He turned to see where this angelic chorus was emanating from. A girl, so young, and so beautiful, her golden blonde hair was tied loosely, she wore plain clothes, those of a humble wench, her tight dress lifted her cleavage, which did as much to draw Kraven's attention as her captivating song. When she had finished she gave a slight curtsy and began talking to some of her fathers customers, Kraven however remained transfixed on the golden haired beauty.

Kraven's eyes followed her as she walked around the room, she then turned and began to head in his direction, as she passed his table he put a hand on her arm, "You have the most… wond… wonder… wonderful voice I have ever heard"

"You are drunk" she smiled sweetly

"And you are beautiful" he leered

The young girl looked down at the hansom stranger and blushed a little "who are you?" she asked

"Sit with me, and I'll tell you." He smiled. The two sat together for hours and talked, Kraven drinking the whole time; however this time he was enjoying himself.

"The Taverns closing now" said Erika "You should go"

"Come back to my room with me" he pleaded

"My father?" the young girl blushed

"Your father is too drunk to care" said Kraven pointing to the land lord who had collapsed in the corner. "Come with me" he said stroking her face. She looked at him and nodded, he took her by the hand and lead her back to his room. He began to kiss her, and sloppily removing her clothes threw her down to the bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the third morning in a row Kraven awoke with a splitting head ache. He rubbed his head, not wanting to open his eyes. However today was not as bad as the others, for today he awoke next to the cold body of the woman he had shared his bed with. "Hmm Selene" he groaned, as he rolled over. Then something hit him, he had not been with Selene, then another realization the taste of blood in his mouth. He opened his eyes, half terrified at what he may see. He saw the supple lifeless body of the Land lord's daughter laying there beside him, with dried blood around two claret puncture wounds to her neck. "Oh shit!" he cried at the top of his lungs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter VIII**

**Regent Kraven**

Kraven and Soren walked with a purpose threw the corridors of the mansion towards the elders resting place, his stride however was interrupted by a voice that once captivated him, but now irritated him beyond belief. "My Lord" it called out.

Kraven stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes "Yes Erika?" he said impatiently.

"I just want you to know whatever Lord Viktor's decision is, you will have my undying loyalty." She looked up at him with wide needing eyes, craving his attention.

"Thank you" he said unfeelingly "Why are you telling me this."

She hesitated for a moment "I do not know why you chose to bless me with this gift of eternal life, but I want to help you in anyway I can."

Kraven was not sure how to answer the girl; he could see Soren in the corner of his eye trying to resist the urge to laugh. "We all have a purpose Erika" he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder "I will tell you when you can assist me, now run along."

"Yes My Lord" she nodded eagerly, as she headed off back down the corridor.

"Why did you bless her with this gift of eternal life my lord?" Soren repeated sarcastically, in his usual cold voice.

Kraven shook his head "Normally I wouldn't mind, but I don't even remember sleeping with her." He began to laugh "I didn't even remember her name until she came around."

The two men laughed a little as they completed their journey to the elders resting place, when they entered through the huge doors, the council were already assembled, in front of Viktor's throne. "Lord Kraven" a council member greeted him. Before Kraven had a chance to respond, Viktor made his grand entrance, flanked by his beloved Selene and two Death Dealers. Everyone in the room dropped to a knee as Viktor took his seat on the huge stone throne that overlooked the elder's tombs. Viktor surveyed those gathered before him before he commenced his speech in his usual authoritative tone.

"As you all know my reign is coming to an end, soon it will be Amelia's turn to rule. Though this is not the first time I have slumbered, the world is a different place now. We no longer rule these lands directly; the humans have their own dynasty for these lands, this Austro-Hungarian Empire. As such I have deemed it necessary to leave someone in charge of my affairs. Make no mistake, I am by no means undermining the rule of the Princess Amelia, her word will be law, as the covenant demands. Now as the council is aware, I have had a choice to make, do I leave my beloved Selene in charge of my affairs?" Selene allowed a slight smile "Or do I trust the steward of my coven, Kraven?" Though it has been a difficult decision I have come to a choice. Selene, you are without a doubt the fiercest warrior I have, you will be made Head of the Death Dealers, and I will request that Amelia give you all the responsibility that she would usually bestow upon Nathan."

"Thank you My Lord" she smiled gratefully.

Viktor did not return her smile "But you shall not be left in charge of my affairs, that is to fall to Kraven."

"I bow before your wisdom My Lord" she said humbly swallowing the lump forming in her throat.

"Kraven" Viktor bellowed "Do you swear to carry out my instructions while I slumber?"

"I do swear it My Lord" he said dropping to a knee.

"And do you swear to serve the Princess Amelia as you have served me?"

"I do swear it."

"Then rise Kraven, and take your place as regent of this great coven."

……...

When Kraven and Soren exited the resting chamber they found a quiet corner to speak "Its all mine" said Kraven in disbelief

"Does this mean we can make our move now My Lord?" asked Soren

Kraven nodded "This will be Amelia's last reign" smiled Kraven "Get in touch with Lucian; tell him, the war ends in a century."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven and Selene stood in Viktor's private chambers, he wore his black burial skirt and red leather robes. This was to be the day Viktor woke Amelia.

"Is everything ready?" he barked at Kraven

"Yes My Lord" he bowed "The blood is prepared, and there are guards on the door."

"Good"

"I wish you would let me come in with you My Lord" Selene pleaded "To say goodbye"

Viktor ran a hand through her hair "I am sorry My Child, but Amelia does not want anyone to see her during the Awakening process, she finds the whole thing distasteful."

"I will miss you My Lord" said Selene with a heart full of sorrow "I will miss you everyday you slumber."

"Leave us" Viktor ordered Kraven as he embraced Selene and began to stroke her hair "and I will miss you Selene, my beautiful chylde. He wiped a couple of stray tears from her porcelain like face and gently kissed her forehead "Come child" he said soothingly "Walk with me to the tomb."

Viktor and Selene exited his chambers, the Vampire elder was holding his chylde's hand, as he lead her past Kraven, Soren and a group of men. The men were all wearing the same suits and had revolvers on their belts. "Would you like me to accompany you My Lord?" Kraven asked with a bow.

"That will not be necessary Kraven" Viktor said coldly "Just be ready to receive orders from Amelia."

"Yes My Lord"

"Good luck regent" Viktor said sternly, holding out his free hand, Kraven immediately took the hand and shook it.

"You honor me My Lord" he said with a genuine sense of pride.

Viktor and Selene continued their hand in hand journey to the tomb, where he would awaken Amelia and condemn himself to slumber. As they made their way through the mansion they saw members of Amelia's court hurrying round, getting things ready for her return. "What troubles you my child?" asked Viktor

"Its like they have already forgotten you My Lord" she said quietly

"Amelia is their Lady" smiled Viktor "They have been without her for two hundred years."

"Even so" she pouted "And what about Kraven?"

"What about him?" sighed Viktor.

"You saw the men he was with, they were armed, and they're not Death Dealers, you are not even asleep yet and he's disrespecting you by building his own force."

Viktor let out a heavy sigh "They are just a status symbol my child." Viktor and Selene stopped at the heavy doors of the burial chamber "Be brave for me Selene" he instructed her "Stay safe"

"I wish you did not have to do this My Lord" she pleaded in a whimper

He again embraced her and gently kissed her head "I love you… like a daughter." He then turned his back to her and allowed the heavy stone doors to close on a tearful Selene, as a smiling Kraven looked on from the shadows.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter IX**

**The reign of Amelia **

Kraven and his men were waiting outside the elder's tomb, they had been for days. Amelia had not shown herself, she had not even allowed a member of the coven to tend to her. Kraven and his men were not alone; they were joined by the members of the coven favored by Amelia, her court. Leading them was a withered looking Vampire named Eli, he had been Amelia's viceroy before Markus turned her, and was her most trusted advisor. Dimitri, Amelia's envoy was also there, as was Nathan, her chief Death Dealer, and some of his men. Despite his new position he wondered how much power Amelia would allow him to wield during her reign; her last reign if all went according to plan.

After days of waiting the mechanism that opened the heavy stone doors of the tomb began to work, and the gargantuan doors slowly slid open. When they did Amelia came into view from behind the throne, and took a seat. She was wearing the same black burial skirt that Viktor wore, however hers had a tunic as well. She sat on what was now her throne, her youth fully restored and with an air of grace and authority that only she possessed. Everyone dropped to a knee "Rise" she commanded plainly.

"My Lady" the ancient Eli began "It is good to have you back, she gave him a regal nod and turned her attention to Kraven. "Approach Steward" she commanded

Kraven entered the tomb and bowed gracefully before her "Yes My Lady?"

"I am told that you are now a man of importance in this coven" she began coldly "that your title of steward has been upgraded to regent?"

"Those were Lord Viktor's wishes My Lady"

"I am well aware of Lord Viktor's wishes Kraven" she snapped at him, affirming her authority "Though I am surprised he chose you to look after his affairs I respect his wishes, you will be free to work as you wish, so long as you do not interfere with my plans."

"I would not dream of it My Lady" he responded in servitude.

"But of course you wouldn't" she smiled "Now I wish to change, I trust quarters have been prepared for me?"

"Yes My Lady" Dimitri interrupted "If you follow me I will show you."

"Thank you Dimitri" Amelia nodded "Eli, tell the Council I will speak with them soon, you are welcome to attend as well regent." Amelia then rose from her throne and gently glided across the floor, making her way to her chambers, passing Kraven without giving him a second look. When Amelia and her court were out of sight Kraven turned to Soren and sneered "I am welcome to attend" he hissed. "She insults me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amelia and her viceroy sat in a room which was now her office; she was reading newspapers, trying to get a feel for this new world. "My Lady" a Death Dealer interrupted "Selene is here". Amelia nodded indicating for Selene to enter. Selene entered the room wearing all black, tight riding trousers, thigh high boots and a corset under a long black coat.

"Are you going fox hunting?" Amelia asked with a raised eyebrow

"You wanted to see me My Lady?" Selene asked coldly

"Yes, please sit down" Amelia took a moment to take in Viktor's chylde "Selene I have been awake for months now, and you have not said a word to me."

"I meant no disrespect My Lady"

"That is not what concerns me" began Amelia "Nathan tells me you have been less than co-operative in sharing your duties."

"That is because Viktor named me leader of the Death Dealers My Lady." Was Selene's cynical response.

"This is no longer Viktor's house Selene" the Elder chastised "Nathan has been my lead Death Dealer since before you were born, it would be a dishonor to him, to strip him of his powers on one of Viktor's whims. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lady" Selene responded somewhat unfeelingly.

"Good, then let that be the end of the matter."

"Was there anything else My Lady?"

"Yes…" began Amelia, with a menacing coldness in her voice "Tell me everything you know about Kraven."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven lit a cigarette, he took a deep drag and turned his attention back to Soren "She doesn't respect." He commented "But she will"

"She is of no consequence My Lord" Soren reassured him, "in a century she will be gone, so will the Council, Viktor and Markus, and we will have it all." Kraven sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk "You like this office Soren?" he asked, allowing himself to smile "Because once I'm in power, it's yours." Kraven's jovial mood was interrupted by the sound of heavy knocking on his door. Soren answered the door, only to find two Death Dealers on the other side "Lady Amelia desires a word with you My Lord" he told Kraven.

"I'm on my way." Kraven replied

The Death Dealer turned his attention to Soren, "Alone" he affirmed

"Not a problem" he said nervously

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven sat opposite Amelia, he was eyeing her chair, the chair that would one day be his, she had not said anything to him, and she just sat there, staring a hole through him with her emerald green eyes.

"Why am I here My Lady" he asked, finally breaking the silence in the room.

"Kraven what would you say are the two most apparent qualities of your personality?"

Kraven looked a little puzzled by the question, "Well…" he began "I would have to say strength… strength and loyalty."

Amelia nodded "Strength and loyalty" she repeated "I thought of another two"

"What were they?" he asked cautiously

"The first is ambition" smiled Amelia

"Not a bad thing My Lady. What was the second?"

"Incompetence" she said bluntly

"I do not understand?" Kraven said nervously "What have I done wrong?"

"Its what you have not done Kraven" she snapped, throwing a newspaper at him "The United States of America" Amelia said boldly "During my last reign this land consisted of a few minor settlements for the British and Spanish. But now it is one of the Worlds great nations. And the Vampires have absolutely no presence there. Why? You are supposed to be the one to advise Viktor on such decisions."

"Forgive me My Lady" he said with his head bowed

"Do you know who does have a presence in this country Kraven?" she asked sarcastically

"No My Lady"

"The Lycan" she snapped "Our Mortal enemy has an unprotected breeding ground, and no Vampires to stop it."

"What is to be done My Lady?" asked Kraven

"The world is changing Kraven, its time we did as well."

"How?"

"Two covens, one here, one in the new world"

"Who is to rule this coven My Lady?"

"I am of course!" she hissed at him "Do you think I would trust you with such a venture?"

"It will take some time to arrange My Lady" said Kraven

"It has already been arranged, we leave in a month"

"How many of you?" asked Kraven

"Half of the coven, as well as the Council of course."

"What of this coven?" he asked with a glimmer of hope in his voice

"This Coven shall remain under your guidance, regent" she said sternly "I will leave My Viceroy here, to ensure that you remember who holds the power."

"Of course My Lady" he smiled

"Kraven this is not a promotion" she affirmed "I am only leaving you here because I do not want you ruin this new venture; just see to it you do not lose us too much money here."

"I will prove myself to you My Lady." He smiled "Is there anything else?"

"Soren" Amelia said sternly "I am well aware that he is building a force of his own, loyal to you. He is to be kept in line Kraven, Selene is leader of the Death Dealers and as such outranks him in every way. Is that in anyway unclear Kraven?"

"No My Lady" he said sycophantically "Those men are your servants Princess Amelia."

"Do not forget it." She hissed

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven and Soren looked on as the last of Amelia's followers boarded the jet black juggernaut that was Amelia's train. A black horse drawn carriage pulled up near to where they were standing, Kraven opened its door and offered a hand to help Amelia out of it. "Thank you Kraven" she said politely. She was followed out of the carriage by Eli and Nathan.

"I wish I could come with you Princess" he pleaded

"So do I old friend" she said sympathetically "But I need you to stay here and keep and eye on Kraven." The Old looking Vampire bowed slightly before his princess embraced him in a hug. Kraven was a little shocked, he had never seen Amelia show emotion before. Amelia left Eli standing by the carriage as she made her way to her train, flanked by Nathan and Kraven. "I will contact you when I get to Paris" she told Kraven

"Yes My Lady"

"Remember I want a weekly report by telegraph" she said sternly.

"Of course My Lady." He smiled

Amelia stopped at the entrance to the train and took a deep breath "Well" she began "Viktor has put a lot of faith in you Kraven, do not let him down, he does not tolerate failure. Neither do I."

"I will not fail you My Lady."

Amelia nodded and held out a gloved hand, Kraven took it and kissed it gently "Good luck regent" she said coldly as she turned to ascend the steps to the train.

"Thank you My Lady!" he called after her "Have a safe journey."

He smiled to himself as he watched Nathan close the door behind Amelia, and saw the train disappear into the darkness of the night. "It's mine now Soren" he said, almost in disbelief "It's actually mine."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter X**

**An Unwelcome Visitor**

Following Amelia's departure Kraven's seizure of power can only be described as meteoric, there were some initial bumps in the road he had to take care of; Amelia's viceroy was one of these bumps. When Amelia left it was obvious Eli was not going to allow Kraven the freedom her desired, he would have to go. He knew he couldn't kill him, so after a few decades of gritting his teeth he deliberately placed the viceroy in danger, so that Amelia would recall him to the New World coven. As soon as his chaperone was gone Kraven consolidated his hold on the coven, his personal security now equaled the Death Dealers, and his personal finances must be on par with Amelia's herself. This was indeed a good time for Regent Kraven.

"My Lord" Kraven looked up from his desk to see Soren standing in the doorway to his office, the small but menacing man, had the same cold stare he always had, his piercing eyes even chilled Kraven to the soul.

"What can I do you for Soren?" asked Kraven

"We have just had word from Amelia, she's sending an inspection" he told his master unfeelingly.

"Again" hissed Kraven "It's barely been four years since the last one!" The regent of the Hungarian coven hung his head back and looked at the ceiling "Very well" he sighed "tell her that I look forward to Dimitri's arrival and will give him every cooperation. When does he arrive?"

"One week from today My Lord."

"Ah" began Kraven with a raised eyebrow "That is somewhat inconvenient."

"Why is that My Lord?" asked Soren with the slightest hint of anticipation in his voice.

"Lucian" said Kraven in a bored tone "He desires an audience, he thinks things are moving too slowly. I was supposed to be in Moscow next week."

"I got the impression that Amelia wanted you to be here for Dimitri's inspection."

"No doubt she did Soren" Kraven paused a moment to ponder his current situation, he smiled and began to wave a finger at Soren "You are to go to Moscow."

"My Lord?" asked Soren

"Go to Moscow, take some of our men, and tell Lucian that everything is going as planned. I meanwhile, will remain here and meet with Our Lady's envoy."

"When shall I leave My Lord?" the loyal servant asked with his head slightly bowed.

"Tomorrow" Kraven ordered "Go and prepare your team"

Soren bowed and took his leave of Kraven, leaving the regent alone to consider the upcoming inspection. Amelia liked to send her envoy to the mansion every few years, just to make sure things were going well. It was of little concern to Kraven, Dimitri was of no concern to him, it was just the inconvenience Kraven did not like. There was enough of that in his life as it was. Still, he thought to himself, it was 1978, Amelia was more than three quarters of the way through her reign. Kraven could tolerate these inconveniences for now, for soon everything was to be his. He allowed a smile to creep across his face as he imagined Amelia and the Council begging for their lives before him. "Soon" he whispered to himself "Soon"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven stood underneath the jet black umbrella's his men were holding for him, it was raining, he hated the rain; there was no better way to ruin a good suit than standing in the rain. He stood by a convoy of Mercedes limousines that were parked outside of a rarely used train station. He was waiting for Amelia's envoy, he would normally sit inside the car, however Selene was with him. She seemed indifferent to the torrential downpour that was soaking the landscape around them. He watched as the heavy rain bounced off of her long leather over coat, he could not help but watch as the water trickled down from her angelic face onto her PVC cat suit that hugged every contour of her body. Definitely one of the better inventions of the previous decade he thought to himself. In the bleak harshness of the water drenched landscape her sapphire blue eyes shone out like beacons. They were standing side by side for the first time in God knows how long, he had instructed his men to shelter Selene with umbrellas as well, she did not show him any gratitude. Though in her defence the Umbrella's were not exactly doing much good Kraven thought to himself. "Where are they?" he hissed, wiping some damp hair away from his face.

"If its too wet for you, you could always sit in the car." Selene mocked, not even taking the time to look at him.

"I'll be fine." He reassured her, as the two fell back into their silence.

"Look" said Selene, pointing to a black speck on the horizon, a plume of steam was visible, illuminated by the back light of an engine glow; the speck grew larger, until a hulking black juggernaut roared its way into the station, bellowing out smoke as if it were hells hottest furnace. The rain fell hard against the jet black armor of the train's exterior; it was almost like machine gun fire. "He always has to make such a big entrance" muttered Kraven.

"Who does that remind you of?" Selene asked dryly

Kraven waited until the roar of the engine ceased, the steam surrounding the train had yet to dissipate, when the carriage door opened. A line of Death dealers exited the train and formed two columns of four on either side of the door. Kraven had an uneasy feeling, Dimitri never usually brought this much security with him. Kraven's eyes then widened as he saw another silhouette through the rain and smoke emerge from the carriage.

"No" he hissed "not him"

Selene was a little unsure what to make of the situation, Kraven never got this shaken by anything. What was more interesting to her was the fact that she had no idea who this man was, he was clearly a vampire, and he was very young looking, not that that meant anything of course. He was very well dressed, in a black three piece suit and tail coat. "He's very attractive" she said to Kraven, knowing it was the last thing he would want to hear. To her surprise Kraven had no response for her, he just stood sneering at the emerging figure. As the steam dispersed the young man became more visible, his hair was slicked back, perfectly groomed, his piercing green eyes were the image of Amelia's and he carried a cane. At first glance an elegant looking object with a handle shaped like an angel sitting atop of a pedestal; however it was obviously not for walking, for at the end of the canes black shaft was a solid silver spike. She watched as Kraven's initial look of shock turned to a snarl of anger, as the young man confidently strode towards them, stopping mere inches away from them.

"What are you doing here?" the angry regent demanded

"Hello Kraven" the young man spoke coldly with a refined English accent.

Selene could feel the hostility between the two of them, and she was aware that Kraven's men, and the young man's Death Dealers could sense it as well. "Are you going to introduce me?" Selene asked Kraven sternly, breaking the silence.

Kraven's eyes were still locked in a bitter stare down with the stranger "Selene" he began not breaking eye contact "This is Malachi… Amelia's heir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XI**

**The Inspection**

Selene continued to bear witness to the stare down that was taking place between Kraven, and the man he had just introduced as Amelia's heir. "I did not know Amelia had an heir." She said, directing her comments to the stranger "I thought only Viktor and Markus were responsible for spreading the bloodline to lesser immortals."

The handsome stranger, this Malachi, finally turned his cold emerald stare away from Kraven, to focus his attention on Selene. "I enjoy the privilege of being Our Lady's only chylde." His voice was cold and dry, but had a distinct politeness about it. "My name is Malachi." He said holding out a hand, Kraven rolled his eyes as Selene excepted his gesture.

"Selene" she said as she accepted his handshake

"Selene…" Malachi hesitated "I have heard much about you" he brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed it "How can such a renowned warrior of the night be so beautiful?"

Selene withdrew her hand, however not before giving the stranger a flattered smile, and what Kraven could have sworn was a slight blush.

"I think we should be leaving now" he hissed, motioning towards the convoy of cars. "I'm sure our guest would like to get on with his inspection."

Malachi held out his hands, gesturing at the weather "Good idea" he said coldly "Gentlemen!" he called out to the Death Dealers that had accompanied him "What say we get out of the rain?" He watched as his men broke ranks and headed towards the waiting cars, all except one, who remained with Malachi. Malachi opened one of the rear doors of the nearest car and motioned for Selene to get in, holding the door for her he spoke "It doesn't seem right to make a lady stand in the rain." Selene smiled at him as she went to get in, however Kraven grabbed her soaked leather covered arm "I need to speak with our guest alone" he sneered "You may ride with my men." Selene rolled her eyes had turned away from Kraven and Malachi, then with an angelic grace she glided across the drenched concrete to one of the other waiting cars.

Kraven and Malachi sat in the back of Kraven's personal luxury car, one of Kraven's men was driving, and one of Malachi's was sitting in the passenger seat. "So, you are to carry out the inspection?" Kraven demanded.

"Cut the shit Kraven" Malachi spat, his voice losing the polite well spoken qualities he had previously exhibited "I've gotta be back in New York in a week, I want to carry out this inspection as quickly possible so I can return."

"That will not be a problem." Kraven reassured him "I do not want you here any longer than necessary."

"I'm glad we have an understanding" Malachi stated coldly "Where's my little friend Soren?"

"He's not here." Replied Kraven "He is on a mission for me"

"Lucky for him" Malachi hissed, his voice full of venom, Kraven saw as Malachi tightened his grip on the cane he held in his lap.

"I will not tolerate violence in my house." The regent affirmed, trying to assert his authority over this visitor.

"Kraven, the only other time I was in this country, your boy turned on me after I had to rescue our Lady's viceroy from a German prison camp, after you allowed him to fall into Nazi hands in the first place. However The Lady Amelia has given me a task, and I will not jeopardize that with my own personal grudge."

"That's good to hear" Kraven smiled smugly

"Besides, your going to be seeing a lot more of me." Added Malachi

"What do you mean?" demanded Kraven

"All will be revealed Kraven."

The remainder of the ride to the mansion was silent, neither man saying a word to the other. Kraven had to pretend the relations between the two covens were harmonious as he showed Malachi around the mansion facility introducing him to all of the members of his coven. He felt a wave of contempt surge through his being as he watched this arrogant young fool strut around his house, waving his little cane, glad handing all of Kraven's subjects. He was especially disgusted at the attention Malachi was giving Selene, kissing her hand, holding doors for her. Kraven vowed to himself that he would have his head for this one day; Selene was to be his Queen, no one else's. Malachi had insisted on seeing everything in the house, observing silently the workings of the coven, mentally taking notes to report back to his mistress. Kraven was relieved when he had finally stopped looking around, and the two were finally alone in his office.

"I trust everything is to your approval?" He enquired

Malachi shrugged his shoulders slightly "Your Death Dealers are very efficient, Selene is doing an excellent job leading them."

"Is that all you have to say?" Kraven asked with a raised eyebrow "You've just seen the entire coven and all you can mention is the Death Dealers?"

"The rest is less than impressive." Malachi sighed "Don't get me wrong mate, the maids do a good job keeping this place tidy, but the rest of the coven does not seem to be doing much, actually they don't seem to be doing anything. And that's not all that concerns me."

"What else concerns you?" Kraven asked insincerely

"There are an awful lot of red ties in this house Kraven?"

"Red ties?" asked Kraven "Who are you, the fashion police?"

Malachi laughed slightly "No, but the fact is all of the men wearing red ties are also carrying automatic weaponry, and they are loyal only to you. Now, when I was last here your men numbered at around half a dozen, and Dimitri's subsequent inspections indicated that your private force had grown to little more than a dozen. However it is now apparent that those numbers are slightly conservative."

Kraven shrugged his shoulders "Those men are not your concern, they are loyal to Amelia."

"I should think so to."

Kraven took a deep breath and leant across his desk "You said in the car that I would be seeing a lot more of you, what did you mean by that?"

"I'm sure you're aware of the success we have had with the Ziodec operation in the United States?"

"Of course I'm aware" responded Kraven

"Well the operation has been so successful that we are expanding the operation into Europe. The pharmaceutical and genetics business is fast becoming our biggest generator of income and political power."

"And you are to oversee this operation?" asked Kraven

"No" stated Malachi "I'm just Our Lady's representative; however I will be liaising with the directors of the European facilities from time to time."

"I see" sneered Kraven, "Then I guess this means that we will be working closely together. You know, we should put aside our differences, we are after all equivalents, me in charge of Viktor's affairs, and you will be in charge of Amelia's. I think we could be a good team. Kraven rose from his chair and held out his hand to Malachi. Malachi also stood and raised his eye brows slightly, and half heartedly returned the gesture.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Malachi walked unescorted through the bowels of the mansion, knocking his cane along the richly carpeted floors of the mansion. He headed into the firing range; he could hear someone practicing, as he entered the room he allowed a smile to creep across his face. He had hoped he would see the lone figure that was practicing, he took a moment to take in the view, her PVC cat suit complemented her body perfectly, it was as if it were a second skin. He silently approached her "You're a good shot." He told her, as more bullets connected with the ceramic bust she was firing at. Selene shot him a hostile glance and began firing her weapon again. Malachi raised an eyebrow a little unsure as to why the beautiful creature of the night standing before him was being like this. When Selene ran out of bullets, he took the opportunity to speak up "Have I done something to upset you?"

"Last time you were in this country you stabbed a friend of mine."

Malachi thought for a moment "You're going to have to narrow that down"

"Rigel" spat Selene "My friend, my colleague! You stabbed him after a mission went wrong!"

"Oh that" Malachi realized "Yeah… Well in my defence it was him and Soren who attacked me first." Malachi tried to figure out Selene, it was obvious she was not impressed by his explanation. "If it makes any difference, I'm really sorry."

Selene shook her head and laughed a little "You've been buzzing around me all day, why?" she enquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's not everyday you meet a princess" he said gracefully

"A princess?" repeated Selene

"A princess" confirmed Malachi

"And what are you basing that on?" asked Selene

"Well from what Amelia tells me you're Viktor's favored chylde, you are clearly strong, intelligent, graceful and beautiful. If that doesn't make you a princess I do not know what does."

Selene blushed a little "And as Amelia's favored chylde, I suppose that makes you a Prince?"

"No" he said modestly "I'm just a loyal servant, happy to serve." Selene took a moment to take in Malachi's features, his flawless skin, his Emerald eyes and strong physique.

"Why you?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"Amelia went a thousand years without siring anyone, not even Eli and suddenly she sires you, why?

Malachi shrugged his shoulders, "I'm blessed" he said "We must bow before her wisdom."

Selene smiled a little, the relationship Malachi shared with Amelia seemed to be a mirror image of her relationship with Viktor "How long are you here for?" she asked

"A few days" he replied "I would be honored if you would join me for dinner while I'm here."

Selene considered his offer for a moment "I'll let you know" she teased him slightly "But I have to go now."

"Already?" he asked

"Yes" she smiled "I have things to attend to."

"Very well" he sighed as he picked up Selene's coat and held it for her "Thank you" she said warmly as she slipped into the leather overcoat "You're quite the gentlemen aren't you?"

"You must bring out the best in me." He said modestly, the two shared a brief moment of eye contact before Selene took her leave of him. He watched as she glided across the floor until she was out of sight, he turned his attention to a man sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. "It's Kahn isn't it?" he called out.

"It is" the man responded as he continued taking apart a weapon.

"Where's Selene going?"

"Hunting" he plainly stated "They go out every night and hunt down the Lycan."

"Excellent" he smiled

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene stalked her prey through the streets of Budapest, she could smell his fear on the wind, he was a new Lycan, unsure of his abilities, but it did not matter he had to die. Selene followed him into an ally, unaware of the lone figure following her movements from the rooftops. The figure made no noise, and the clouds did a good job shrouding his figure. However if Selene had cast her glance upwards she would have seen a tall silhouette, wearing a tail coat and carrying a cane, defying gravity in order to keep up with her. His view of the hunting ground was un-obscured, and he had a feeling that this would not be a simple hunt.

Selene followed the Lycan into an alley way, and fired her weapon, the silver penetrated the young mans organs, preventing him from making the change, he fell to the floor and began to convulse. However that was not the end of it, for the boy was just the bait, three more Lycan entered the alley, growling and snarling. Selene took out her heavy throwing stars and sent a wave of them towards the lead Lycan, driving it back. However she felt nervous as the other two continued to approach. Just as she braced herself for the attack, she saw a figure descend from the roof tops "Malachi!" she cried. As he descended Malachi twisted the handle of his cane and unsheathed a silver blade, he landed, driving the blade through the Lycan's neck like a hot knife through butter, severing its head. The two were easily able to put the other Lycan down.

"Thank you" Selene said breathlessly

"A pleasure" smiled Malachi "We should get a cleanup crew on that."

"I cant believe I fell into a trap" sighed Selene "Even you saw it, and you're the youngest of us."

"Let's get back to the mansion" he said softly.

Selene nodded, and went to follow him out of the alleyway; Malachi stopped and held out an arm, gesturing for Selene to link her own arm with him. She hesitated for a moment before rolling her eyes in a gesture of defeat, she took his arm and the two headed back to the safety of the mansion arm in arm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Malachi and Selene returned to a mansion, they were laughing and joking about the events of their evening. They walked together through the corridors of the mansion until they got to Selene's room. "You didn't have to walk me back to my room." She told him,

"I know" he said "But I've enjoyed your company."

"Me too" she smiled "You probably saved my life tonight."

"You would have been fine." Malachi reassured her "I was just in the mood for a fight."

"Well its going to be morning soon" Selene told him "I'll see you at nightfall"

"I look forward to it." The two looked at each other awkwardly for a time, both unsure what to say, Selene moved closer to him, tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek, as she did she cast a glance over his shoulder, only to see Kraven standing at the other end of the corridor, with a look of pure envy in his eye. She allowed herself to grin, perhaps this was her opportunity to finally prove to him that she was not interested, and besides Malachi was after all a good man, a strong warrior and her equal. She stood before Malachi before leaning in for a kiss, although he initially returned the kiss, he stopped and turned to see Kraven looking on with hatred from oozing from his being, he raised a finger and gently rested it on her mouth. "Are you just doing this to annoy him?" he asked

"I don't know" she said, as she kissed him again "I think I like you, but I haven't decided yet." She kissed him again and looked at him, with seductive eyes "Is that a problem?"

"Hell no!" he exclaimed, as Selene opened her door, she grabbed him by the tie and lead him into her chambers. A seething Kraven stepped out of the shadows to see what was happening, he saw Selene take the cane out of Malachi's hand, drop it to the floor and close the door behind her as she allowed herself to be taken into Malachi's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter XII**

**Strange Bedfellows**

Selene awoke with a smile on her face, she knew it was nearly nightfall and that she would have to get up soon, but she could have happily stayed in bed throughout the night. She could not remember the last time she had felt like this, feeling like a teenager again she slowly rolled over onto her side and went to wrap an arm around the man she had shared her bed with. However, as she reached out all she found was an empty bed, her lover was not there. She sat up in bed, and wrapped her naked body in the Egyptian cotton sheets, she looked around the room only to find it empty, she slumped her shoulders and her beautiful cobalt eyes showed a sense of desertion. "Malachi?" she called out, hoping for a response, she got none, "he just left me" she mumbled. Just then her chamber doors opened and her lonesome expression turned to a happy grin, Malachi strode in through the door, he was already dressed, in well fitted black trousers and a matching waist coat, and a white shirt. In his hand he carried a tray, with a bottle of blood, two glasses and single red rose "Breakfast" he smiled, placing the tray on the bed.

"Why didn't you wake me?" asked Selene, as she picked up the rose and breathed in its scent.

"You looked too beautiful sleeping" he told her, as he perched on the side of her bed, "I couldn't bring myself to wake you" he said gently as he stroked her face. The two finished their morning blood, and Selene sank back into her bed "What's wrong?" asked Malachi

"I don't want to get up" she moaned "Do you ever get tired of the endless hunting?" Selene asked him "Do you ever get tired of just hunting down Lycan, night after night?"

"No" Malachi stated emphatically "I live for it"

Selene considered what he said for a moment, and something clicked inside of her, she was the same. The hunt was all she truly lived for, even the few moments of content she experienced, the passion she and Malachi had shared, it all paled in comparison to the thrill of the hunt, then it dawned on her, she was not a woman first, she was not even a Vampire first, she was a Death Dealer. "So do I" she said confidently "I live for it as well."

Malachi leaned over her, and after a second's hesitation gently kissed her full lips "I have to go" he whispered

"Right now?" asked Selene

"Yes" he sighed "I'm supposed to be meeting with Kraven, and I can't keep him waiting now can I?"

Selene pouted a little "Okay" she sighed. At this Selene threw back the covers and got out of bed, Malachi's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Selene's naked form stood confidently before him, her pale seamless skin was flawless "There's nothing here you haven't already seen" Selene remarked.

"Even so" said Malachi as he gently took her arm and pulled her close to him, Selene smiled mischievously as she held her supple ivory body close to his, Malachi allowed a hand to slip down onto one of Selene's buttocks, as he traced her neck with his fangs. Selene placed a finger over his mouth and stopped his advances "You have to go meet Kraven she teased" as she pulled away.

"You can't be serious" Malachi exclaimed almost pleading.

Selene shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a wardrobe pulling out a PVC cat suit, Malachi looked on, his mouth slightly open, as she slid effortlessly into the skin tight garment. She then pulled on her knee high boots and slowly zipped them up before donning her leather overcoat. Picking up Malachi's cane she tossed it to him, "Lets go" she said calmly as she headed towards her bedroom door.

Malachi and Selene walked together through the endless maze of halls and corridors of the mansion, Malachi's Death Dealers were following them at a respectful distance, however there path was blocked as they turned a corner, by Kraven and a group of his men.

"Hello Kraven" Malachi impatiently greeted him

"Leave us" he hissed at Selene, glaring at her.

"You can't talk to me like th…" She began before being cut off

"Viktor has left me in charge, and you will do as I say!" he demanded

Selene cast a glance towards Malachi who was looking less than impressed with the Regent, "I'll see you later" she told him, as she barged her way past Kraven and his men and continued up the corridor.

"You better have a fucking good reason for speaking to her like that!" Malachi threatened his voice full of a cold hostility.

"I make the threats in this house" Kraven hissed "You come here, undermine my rule and seduce my future bride?"

Malachi grinned a little "You're not man enough for her mate"

Kraven stepped forward and hissed, displaying his fangs at the younger Vampire "Do not test me boy" he warned

Malachi returned the gesture, by displaying his own fangs and advancing on Kraven "Come on regent" he goaded him, waving his cane around slightly "Lets see what the slayer of the mighty Lucian can really do."

Kraven lunged at Malachi, however Amelia's heir easily sidestepped him, he then used his cane to sweep Kraven's legs out from under him, and held its solid silver point to the floored regents throat "Pathetic" he said in disgust. Some of Kraven's men stepped forward to help their regent however their advance was stopped by Malachi's Death Dealers. "Stand down!" Malachi ordered, fearing the situation was getting out of control, he then held out a hand to Kraven and helped his counterpart to his feet "Now now" he began as he fixed Kraven's collar for him "Lets not forget that we're all friends here, there is no point in fighting, after all the Lycan is the enemy."

"Of course" Kraven agreed insincerely

Malachi took a deep breath "I think I've seen enough here Regent, as of now my inspection is complete."

"So soon?" Kraven remarked sarcastically

"You will make arrangements for my departure" Malachi demanded

"Will I?"

"Yes" said Malachi coldly as he and his men took their leave of Kraven and his forces. "You should have done him some serious damage" one of his men remarked

"Don't be silly Matthew" Malachi began in a patronizing tone "If I do anything thing to Viktor's golden boy, Amelia will have bollocks for earrings."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The main doors of the mansion swung open, as Selene returned from another successful nights hunting, she didn't bother to give a second look to the lone figure standing on the stairs. "I'm sorry about earlier!" Kraven called after her "I did not mean to snap at you." Selene just rolled her eyes and continued walking "He doesn't care about you Selene" he said in an attempt to draw her attention. It had worked; Selene had stopped in her tracks and turned to face him.

"What are you talking about Kraven?" she sighed

"Your new lover, he doesn't care about you"

"And what would you know?" she spat

"He leaving tomorrow, as soon as it gets dark again."

"What?" asked Selene, as she felt a dull ache inside.

"That's right" Kraven said with a large grin on his face "He's got what he wanted from you, and now he's leaving."

"You're lying" she said shaking her head.

"Go and see for yourself" he dared her

Selene stormed off towards the quarters Malachi had been assigned, she had a bitter taste in her mouth, it had only been two days, but he had been so sweet to her, she felt a genuine connection with him, had it all been a lie? Had he just used her? She smashed open the ornately carved oak doors of Malachi's room, and was stopped in her tracks by what she saw, Malachi and two of his Death Dealers were packing up his things, they were leaving.

"Selene…" Malachi begun as she stood in the doorway, visibly hurt by what she was witnessing.

"So it's true?" she said flinching slightly at her own words

"Matthew, Christian give us a minute will you?" he instructed his Death Dealers, as they left the room he approached Selene, and placed a hand on her arm. She immediately pulled away and turned her back to him "Selene, I wanted to tell you myself"

"Tell me what?" she laughed to herself "That I've made a complete fool of myself?"

"No" he said soothingly "Look, me and Kraven have already come to blows over this, I cant risk upsetting the balance of the covens. I've got to go back."

Selene turned to face him, and for the first time in centuries allowed someone to see her vulnerable side "Did it mean anything to you?" she asked nervously.

"Of course" he pleaded as he took her in his arms and held her tight "Of course it meant something."

"I thought we were going to have more time together" she said sorrowfully.

Malachi sat down on the edge of his bed, with Selene still in his arms, he gently stroked her hair until he felt her relax against him "You could come with me" he told her

"What?" asked Selene, sure she had misheard him

"Come with me to New York" he told her

Selene smiled at him warmly and moved a gentle hand to his face "My place is here" she sighed "With My Lord Viktor"

"Viktor slumbers" Malachi told her

"It doesn't matter" she smiled "It wouldn't work anyway, like you said we live for the hunt, we could never make each other happy."

Malachi nodded in agreement "I guess some things are just not meant to be" he sighed

Selene nodded, she then lay back on the bed, pulling Malachi down on top of her, gently kissing him she looked into his eyes and whispered "We'll just have to make the most of tonight then won't we?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next night was as rainy and miserable as the two previous nights, a convoy of black Mercedes were once again parked outside a rarely used train station, once again the hulking black train that occupied the station platform burst into life, erupting clouds of steam into the rain soaked air. Kraven watched as the last of Malachi's Death Dealers boarded the train, leaving only Malachi standing by the convoy. "Well" said Kraven, as he held out a hand "I hope you have a safe journey."

"I'm sure you do Kraven" responded Malachi as he shook the regent's hand in a vain attempt to keep up appearances.

"Give my regards to our lady" said Kraven as he wiped some rain from his face.

"Oh I'll be sure to" smiled Malachi as he made his way towards the train. Selene walked by his side, and Kraven looked on through gritted teeth as the two shared an intimate moment on the platform.

"When will I see you again?" asked Selene

"I don't know" replied Malachi "Maybe you could come and visit me?"

"I'd like that" said Selene, as she watched the rain bounce off his face.

"You look beautiful in the rain" smiled Malachi as he handed his cane to one of his Death Dealers standing in the carriage doorway.

"Thank you" smiled Selene, as she moved towards him and kissed him goodbye "I'm going to miss that" she blushed slightly

"You're not the only one."

Selene glanced behind her for a moment, and saw a seething Kraven looking on, "One more?" she teased "for the road"

Malachi cast a glance over her shoulder to where Kraven and his men were standing, he could see the rage in his eyes, and could almost smell the venom in the air, this was by no means over "Selene" he said softly as he ran a finger over her silky white cheek "why do I get the feeling you are going to be the death of me?"

The two shared one last kiss before a drenched Malachi finally boarded the train. Selene stood silent as the heavens opened on her, and watched as that leviathan of a train sped off into the distance, leaving Selene only with only the refreshing kiss of the rain and the ever watchful gaze of Kraven for company.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter XIII**

**I only have eyes for you**

Kraven stood in the shadows of the mansion, his gaze fixed on the object of his century's long infatuation. She had just returned from a hunt, she looked radiant, she always did after a successful hunt; she seemed to glide through the endless maze of the mansions corridors, her long coat sweeping behind her. She had been distracted in the months following the last inspection, Kraven had watched with envy as she formed a bond with Amelia's heir. He had watched her closely since Malachi's departure, he had her phone calls monitored, he listened as the two made small talk and he hated what he heard. He knew full well that if Selene, Viktor's favored chylde, and Malachi, Amelia's favored chylde were allowed to pursue a relationship then that dynasty could severely undermine Kraven's status within the Vampire world. What's more, if he lost Selene now, everything he had worked for all these centuries would mean nothing without a queen to share it with.

"Are you going to watch me all night?" asked Selene impatiently as she turned to face her admirer

"That depends on you Selene." He said cryptically

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, rolling her eyes at him.

"Why don't we go back to my room?" he suggested

"You have got to be joking?" Selene exclaimed, almost in disbelief

"Come on Selene, you know we're meant to be together. I know I have made mistakes, but if you just give me a chance I can make you happy."

"Oh for God sake" she groaned in frustration "Kraven, there is no you and me, there never will be."

Kraven smiled and shook his head "I can't believe that Selene" he began smugly "We had something, you wanted me as much as I wanted you. I think we can get that back."

"That was six hundred years ago Kraven!" she spat in anger "And yes I thought you were handsome, and brave… and everything a prince charming should be. But then I saw what you were really like, weak, jealous and ambitious. Yes Kraven, once upon a time I thought I felt something for you, but I was a girl then, it is six hundred years later, and I have done a lot of growing up in that time."

Kraven looked vacantly at Selene, visibly hurt by what she had said "I love you Selene" he said simply.

"No you don't" she said through gritted teeth "You don't know how to love anyone but yourself. What you have is an infatuation, a sick obsession. If you really loved me you would respect my wishes and let me move on with my life."

"Move on" he repeated with a slight laugh "move on with him? With Malachi?"

Selene blushed a little, and corrected her stance as if she was a little unsure of herself "My relationships have nothing to do with you" she said quietly

"Why him Selene?" he asked menacingly "Why!" Selene avoided eye contact with Kraven, she was clearly embarrassed by his questions. "Are you in love with him?" he continued.

"I'm not in love with him" she began sheepishly "We live on opposite sides of the world, we hardly know each other, and I know we will never have a proper relationship, but he makes me feel special, I like that feeling."

"I can give you that" he pleaded with her "just give me a chance"

She looked at him with no emotion what so ever "You're not in the same league" she said, her voice full of hostility.

"Not in the same league?" he repeated "Just how much do you know about your new boyfriend?"

"Enough" she said coldly

"He's just a child" began Kraven "He hasn't even been a Vampire a century."

"And yet he's already achieved more than you" she smiled

"He has achieved nothing" hissed Kraven "Everything he has today has been served to him on a silver platter, just because Amelia took pity on him. Do you know where Amelia found her chylde?" Kraven watched as Selene half listened to him, clearly unimpressed by his rant "She found him on the streets, in some dingy London alleyway, tattered clothes, no money, and no class. He has achieved nothing. Whereas I have worked for everything I have. I killed Lucian, and I have sweat blood for this coven."

"Oh please" she laughed at him "Killed Lucian? Kraven you lit a fire and have been living off of the benefits ever since. Malachi is Amelia's head of security, he is regarded as the best warrior in the New World and what's more he is a warrior. I saw him decimate a pack of Lycan while he was here." Selene allowed herself to smile as Kraven hung his head in shame "You're pathetic Kraven" she spat "Stay out of my life, and out of my relationships."

Kraven was forced back as Selene pushed passed him and continued to glide effortlessly through the mansion, he watched her disappear from sight without having casting him a second glance. He allowed his mouth to form a sneer, as images of hatred and anger flashed through his mind. He felt like lashing out at something, he clenched his fists and hissed a little. However, he felt two petit delicate hands come to his shoulders and gently massage them "I don't know how she can talk to you like that." A soothing voice spoke gently in his ear.

"Erika" whispered Kraven as he relaxed against her touch

"Come with me My Lord" she said softly as she took him by the hand "I can make you forget her insolence."

Kraven looked down at the beautiful creature standing before him. Erika worshiped Kraven, her entire existence was an effort to please him. Yet he felt nothing for her, he looked down at their entwined hands, and gave the girl a nod. With a beaming smile she led her sire towards his chambers. It was true Kraven felt nothing for her, still he saw no reason why he should spend a day alone."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven awoke during the day with Erika lying beside him clinging to his body; he rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of boredom. He rolled over with no consideration for Erika's comfort and picked up a packet of cigarettes that rested on his bedside table. "My Lord" she smiled wearily as he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. "Leave me" he snapped "I wish to be alone."

Erika looked confused "But…"

"Run along Erika" sighed Kraven "I have much to do" Erika gathered her clothes and quickly exited Kraven's chambers. As Erika left Soren entered his master's room, seemingly oblivious to the half clothed Erika who had just passed him. "Ah Soren!" exclaimed Kraven as he took another puff "What can I do for you?"

"My Lord we have a problem" began Soren

"What sort of problem?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Its Lucian My Lord" he stated coldly "He's back"

Kraven's eyes widened as his bodyguard hit him with this revelation, his cigarette fell from his mouth "What do you mean he's back, back where?"

"Here My Lord" replied Soren unfeelingly "He's back in Budapest, and he is demanding to speak with you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter XIV**

**The Return of Lucian**

A small army of men walked with a purpose through a poorly lit sewer tunnel, they were immaculately dressed in matching red ties and black trench coats. As these pale warriors splashed through the filthy water of the sewer they clutched their automatic weapons as if their very lives depended on it, these men had seen a lot in their long lives, however they looked as if they were journeying into the mouth of a beast. At the head of this small army were Kraven, and his ever present ally Soren. Kraven had seen red when Soren had told him of Lucian's return; this was not how it was meant to be. He had a look of fury in his eye as he and his men came within sight of a storm drain. Stood just in front of this drain was a group of silhouettes, Kraven neither broke his stride nor waited for his men, as he got to the poorly lit figures their features became more apparent, a hulking African Lycan, Raze, stood next to him were Lucian's old friend Trix, and a small wiry man with glasses. There were also the two thugs of the group, Piers and Taylor, whom Soren had tormented mercilessly when they were Viktor's cattle. And standing in this middle of this motley crew was Kraven's partner in this little plot, Lucian.

"Hello cousin" the well spoken Lycan smiled politely

"What the hell are you doing here?" demanded Kraven "Do you have any idea how dangerous your presence here is?"

Lucian smiled at his counterparts rage "Come now Kraven, lets not squabble in front of the men…"

"Don't try and talk your way out of this Lucian!" he hissed "It's 1979! You have returned more than twenty years ahead of schedule. I told you to stay away until the awakening, that I would take care of everything! I gave you a simple instruction!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Kraven!" Lucian cut him off with a seething venom in his voice "You were supposed to be undermining Amelia's position this century, but it's stronger than ever! I can't trust you to handle this alone."

"What are you talking about Lucian?" dismissed Kraven "Amelia's on the other side of the world, she is of no concern to us."

"No concern? No concern!" began Lucian "Kraven you bloody idiot" Lucian reached into the inside pocket of his tattered over coat and pulled out a small box of aspirin "Do you know what this is cousin?" he asked casually.

"It aspirin" replied a baffled Kraven

"Yes its Aspirin" said Lucian as he gave Kraven a patronizing smile "And do you know who made it? No? Ziodec enterprises. This corporation has made the Elders more powerful then they ever were as rulers of these lands."

"Yes and when Amelia is dead it will all be ours, so why don't you take your men, go back to Moscow and leave everything to me."

"Well cousin" began Lucian "Although I would like to I can not risk it. You see your future bride and her Death Dealer friends have all but wiped out the Lycan presence in this country. How do you expect me to pull of this little coup if I don't have an army?"

"You want to start building up your forces here?" hissed Kraven

"That's right Kraven" nodded Lucian "You see, I'm not going to be able to bring an army of Russian Lycan across the boarder, therefore I'm going to have to start from scratch here, and let's face it its going to take me a while."

"How long?" he demanded

"Oh I don't know… say twenty years"

"Fine" began Kraven "but you will keep your men under control, keep your numbers to a minimum and you will above all else lay low."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" the Lycan master responded dryly

"That's good" nodded Kraven, his voice taking on a more menacing quality "Because if you don't" he said pointing to his men "I may just have to forget this little deal."

Lucian hushed his men who had begun to growl a little, he despised Kraven, but he knew he needed him, for the time being anyway, besides he was outnumbered. "That will not be necessary cousin" he smiled "I will lay low"

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?" demanded Kraven

"Oh don't worry about me" smiled Lucian "I've got a little project in mind to keep me busy"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven sat at his desk with his head in his hands "This is all I need" he moaned

"My Lord?" asked Soren

"Lucian's back ahead of schedule, soon he's going to start rebuilding his forces. Do you know how many Lycan he could sire in twenty years? Hundreds probably. And what's worse is the fact that all our men now know our plans now. I need you to make sure they are all loyal."

"Of course My Lord" he bowed.

Kraven and Soren were interrupted by the ringing of a phone on his desk, after a moments hesitation Kraven picked up the receiver "Hello" he sighed. When he heard the voice on the other end of the phone his eyes widened and he swallowed hard "My Lady" he began in a surprised tone "You honor me with this call" Kraven listened intently as the voice on the other end of phone delivered a series of instructions to him "I understand My Lady" he said humbly "When are we to leave?" Soren watched as his master cringed at the words being spoke to him "Of course My Lady, I look forward to it" He slowly hung up the phone and allowed a look of shock to come across his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Soren

"I've been summoned" he said in a tone of disbelief "Amelia has summoned me to New York."

"Do you think she knows about Lucian?" asked Soren

"No, I'd be dead already" said Kraven

"When do we leave?" asked an eager Soren

"We don't" stated Kraven "Amelia has said you are to remain here, Selene is to accompany me, I leave tomorrow."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A small wiry man sits alone at a desk, he is studying intently a pile of papers, family trees, death certificates, records of births, he wipes a bead of sweat from his brow as he stumbles across something. After checking his papers he allows a smile to creep across his face "Lucian" he exclaims "we found one." Lucian approaches the mans desk hardly breaking his stride.

"Who?"

"Henry Kerwin" the man stated "I believe we have our first candidate."

Lucian studied the mans documents, and the photograph of his potential candidate "Mr Kerwin, you may be the most important man in the history of the immortal bloodline."

"Do you think he could be the one?" the old man asked "Could this be the carrier to merge the bloodlines?"

"There is only one way to find out Mr. Singe, have Raze bring him in."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You have got to be joking" spat Selene as she stood before Kraven's desk. "I have got to accompany you to New York?"

"Those are Amelia's wishes" sighed Kraven

"Okay then" Selene smiled

"Your happy about it?" Kraven smiled in return, delighted at the prospect of spending some time with Selene.

"Of course" she beamed "I haven't seen Malachi in about a year, it should be fun."

"I see" hissed Kraven "Well we wouldn't want to keep lover boy waiting would we?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter XV**

**New York New York**

Kraven and Selene stood in silence, today they were in unfamiliar territory, the New World. Both Kraven's arrogance and Selene's hostility were set aside today, for although they were surrounded by familiar faces they had not seen them for a lifetime, these faces, former colleagues, former friends; however these faces had been changed by nearly eighty years in the New World, their success in both industry and the war had left them feeling superior to their Hungarian Kindred. Selene and Kraven instinctively stood close to one another, despite their past they needed each other for security; Amelia had forbade Kraven form bringing his additional personnel security and the watchful eyes of the American coven were looking at them as if they were outsiders. The room in which they were standing seemed to swallow the two Vampires whole, their guide, Dimitri, Amelia's envoy stood just before them; he had met them from the airport and not let them out of his sight since they landed. This room, this Great Hall housed a huge oak table which the council sat, after initial pleasantries the six most powerful non elders sat in silence as Kraven nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. Kraven and Selene were stood just to the side of this table, directly in front of a small stair case; the half dozen steps were covered in a claret red carpet and had a brass hand rail running up the middle. This stair case lead to a raised platform that overlooked the entire room, covered in the same claret carpet it housed three objects. In the center was Amelia's throne, an ornately carved golden structure emblazed with her seal, defiantly more luxurious then the throne in the Hungarian coven, and on either side of the throne were two smaller chairs facing inward. Kraven noticed that even Selene was in awe of their surroundings.

The silence of the room was broken when the double doors behind Amelia's throne were opened by two Death Dealers in ceremonial armor. "All upstanding" one of the Death Dealer's commanded, Kraven watched as the Council and the other New York aristocrats stood to attention; and then, there she was, Amelia; the Elder Princess a vision of beauty and grace, she appeared at the double doors of the platform entrance and glided across the claret red carpet. Kraven watched on as two more familiar faces appeared in the doorway, Amelia was flanked first of all by Eli, her Viceroy, who positioned himself by the seat to the right of Amelia's throne, and following him was Amelia's heir Malachi. Kraven watched as the handsome, cane wielding young Vampire stood by the chair to Amelia's left and exchanged a brief moment of eye contact with Selene; rolling his eyes he turned his attention back to Amelia, who was looking over her coven with a cold heir of authority. She silently took a seat, and the rest of the coven followed suit.

"Welcome Regent" she spoke coldly "How are you finding New York?"

"It… it is most impressive My Lady" said Kraven genuinely as he looked around the Hall "It is an honor to be here."

Amelia nodded in recognition of Kraven's statement "Do you know why I have called you here Regent?" she asked him

"Not exactly My Lady" he began nervously "I hope I have not disappointed you in anyway?"

"Quite the opposite Kraven" she began "My Head of Security was most impressed with your facility following his inspection."

"He was?" asked Kraven with a raised Eyebrow as he cast a surprised glance at Malachi who was slouched back in his chair.

"Yes I was Kraven" he smiled smugly, entering the conversation "You seem to be running a tight ship."

Kraven looked at Malachi suspiciously, after their altercation he was sure Malachi's report would have been damning, however it was not "Thank you" he said hesitantly.

"Regent I have brought you here for one simple reason" Amelia said unfeelingly, bringing herself back into the conversation "Malachi has been successful in establishing a Ziodec presence in Europe, however now the operation is up and running we are going to need directors for all of our facilities. Now it is imperative that the boards of these facilities are human, however the Director's themselves must be Vampires. Over the next few days you will help me appoint directors for these facilities based on the current political landscape of Europe. Is that clear?"

"Yes My Lady" he said confidently

"Good" smiled Amelia "You may take tonight to enjoy all our coven has to offer, and we will begin tomorrow."

"Thank you My Lady" he bowed

"Um… My Lady" Selene spoke up, her head bowed

"Yes My Child?" asked Amelia

"Why have you extended this invitation to me as well?"

"You are leader of the Hungarian Death Dealers Selene, you are a very experienced warrior; however we feel that some of our more advanced weapons would be a great advantage to you. Therefore while Kraven and I are discussing matters of business, Malachi will introduce you to some of our latest developments."

"Thank you My Lady" she smiled widely, turning her attention to Amelia's laid back heir "I look forward to it."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The quarters Kraven had been assigned were luxurious, he had enjoyed the evenings entertainment for the most part, Amelia had made sure Dimitri had made Kraven feel welcome. What Kraven had enjoyed most however, was the fact that Malachi had paid Selene virtually no attention since they arrived. Though they had exchanged pleasantries, they had not been able to get as close as they had been in Budapest. Kraven had noticed that Amelia had hardly allowed Malachi to leave her side, it had become apparent to Kraven that Malachi was indeed more than a spoiled chylde, he was Amelia's last and best line of defence. Knowing dawn was approaching Kraven stepped out onto his balcony to enjoy the last moments of the cold night air. He stood shirt open, swirling a glass of blood, as he leant on the balcony he saw two figures walking through the gardens below. Kraven watched as the moonlight danced on the pale skin of these two figures, Kraven allowed a smirk to come across his face as Malachi and Amelia walked arm in arm through the gardens, little did they know that soon, very soon they would both be dead and he would add this coven to the one already under his control. "How sweet" he smiled to himself, as the loyal chylde accompanied his Sire. Kraven was a little dazzled as the moon light reflected off of the ornate silver handle of Malachi's cane into his eyes. As the two passed Kraven's balcony Amelia carried on, aware of Kraven's watchful gaze but uninterested. Malachi however cast a glance to Kraven, who half heartedly raised a glass to him. Malachi unhooked his arm from Amelia's and looked up at the regent, Kraven's piercing cobalt blue eyes stared down at Malachi, his usual confidence gone, he knew this was not his house. Malachi stared back at Kraven, however there was something different about him, Malachi stared back at Kraven through brown eyes, dead brown eyes that offered no window to the soul, Kraven's eyes widened as he saw this, something Malachi noticed, he blinked for a split second and when he opened his eyes Kraven's cobalt eyes were once again staring into the Emerald Green eyes, that were familiar to him.

"Malachi" Amelia encouraged gently breaking the tension between the two, Malachi immediately took the arm of his mistress and sire and carried on with their journey.

"You don't like him do you Malachi?" Asked Amelia

"I don't know him My Lady." Was his response

"That's never stopped you before" she observed "Is all this about Selene?"

"It is for Kraven My Lady." He said honestly

"And for you?" Amelia asked

"Its about respect My Lady" he stated emphatically "He doesn't show you enough of it."

"My loyal protector" Amelia smiled stroking his arm "You are going to have to get along with him when I slumber Malachi, I'm leaving you in charge of all my affairs."

"I'm aware of that My Lady" he sighed

"I'm not sure you are Malachi" she began "Markus is not the same as Viktor and myself, when I say I am leaving you in charge of my affairs I mean it, your word in this coven will be absolute, Markus will be powerless, the Council will see to it."

"I don't understand My Lady" he said in a confused voice

"You will" she assured him, patting his hand "Until then I am completely withdrawing you from the European arena, after this visit you are to have no more contact with Kraven or Selene until Markus's awakening."

"Of course My Lady." He bowed

"That's not a problem for you?"

"No My Lady"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"So this is your hunting ground?" Selene smiled as she stood on the edge of an incredibly tall building, her features perfectly lit by the fall moon. This was a far cry from the festivities of the night before, with the party atmosphere of well decorated halls being swapped for the cold exposed rooftops of New York City. Selene usually hated the full moon, the time when her enemy was at its most deadly, however tonight she felt strangely secure, despite her unfamiliar surroundings, for shrouded by the shadows of the foreboding rooftop was her companion, leaning on his cane and engulfed by his flowing black trench coat he was the embodiment every legend of the night.

"There" she pointed down to the street at a young man hurrying through along a road.

"No" her companion said coldly

"But he's a Lycan" spat Selene "You said we would be hunting tonight."

"And we will my dear" he assured her "But he's just a pup, its not worth revealing our location to take out a runt."

"So we just leave him to roam the city?" Selene snapped at him

"No Selene, we let the Death Dealers pick him up, we're after something much bigger tonight."

Selene sighed and sat down on the roof, allowing her legs to dangle over the edge "So I hear Amelia's withdrawing you from Europe?" she said breaking the silence.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I still have friends in this coven" she smiled

"Are you mad?" he asked her

"No" she sighed "You're a good man Malachi, but the two of us can't work, lets face it the sparks gone."

"I guess so" Malachi said plainly "Are we still friends?"

Selene smiled slightly and nodded, "What about him?" she asked pointing down to a man at street level.

Malachi stepped forward and looked over the edge "That's our Alpha" he said unfeelingly "Lets go"

The two Vampires leapt effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop to keep up with the Lycan, "shall we?" he asked, Selene answered him by drawing her pistols and pulling back the hammers. Malachi responded in kind by twisting the handle of his cane and unsheathing his blade.

"Do you ever use a gun?" she asked sarcastically.

"I've been known to." He smiled, the two then dropped effortlessly from the rooftop and landed gracefully on either side of the Lycan. "Hello mate" Malachi grinned menacingly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven and Selene both gripped the arms of their chairs tightly as their luxury jet left the tarmac. "Did you have fun?" asked Kraven, Selene shrugged her shoulders. "Must have been nice to see your boyfriend again"

"He's not my boyfriend Kraven." She said dismissively "So, I trust you brown nosed your way to a higher position?"

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response" hissed Kraven. Kraven turned his head to look out of the window, seeing the wealth of the New York coven had once again rekindled Kraven's desire for power. He began to imagine himself sitting on Amelia's throne when the council and Elders were dead. He paused for a moment, though when he made the pact with Lucian, Amelia seemed like the weakest link that had changed. Her chief of security was not just her chylde, but was an attack dog, loyal only to her. Kraven began to doubt whether his forces would be able to best both Amelia and her heir, after all he had bested Soren. Although he had not wanted to do this, he would have to give Lucian a bigger role in their plot, though Kraven would be able to take care of the slumbering Elders, Amelia would prove to be more of a problem, he frowned to himself as he realized what must be done, only the Lycan's had the strength to defeat Amelia, only the Lycans could give him the power he desired.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter XVI**

**Final Arrangements**

"And exactly how long have you had this planned cousin?" hissed Lucian as Kraven mapped out his plan.

"What does it matter?" began Kraven, as he appealed to Lucian "you know it's the best way to get things done."

"The best way to get things done?" repeated Lucian "So you want me to send my best people to kill Amelia and her heir, even though most of them will probably die in the process?" Lucian rolled his eyes and leant back into the back seat of Kraven's limousine, he half wished Raze and Soren weren't there, so that no one would be able to separate them while he throttled Kraven. "Why should I Kraven?" he demanded.

"Because Lucian…" Kraven began in an impatient tone "I am taking care of Viktor and Markus, I am also going to be the one to divide the Vampire Empire between us. So I don't think it's too much to ask for you to take out Amelia and her court, do you?"

"It's not the job itself Kraven" Lucian began through gritted teeth "It's the fact you've left it this late to tell me. I've been here for twenty years, its 2002 now Kraven, Amelia gets here in a matter of weeks, and you want me to plan her assassination in that time?"

"What's there to plan?" demanded Kraven "I've told you all you need to know, she's coming by train, her only security is Malachi and two Death Dealers. The Dealers are of no concern to you, Malachi and Amelia will cause you losses, but the rewards are far greater." Kraven rolled his eyes "Did you really expect me to do everything?"

"Of course not cousin" Lucian smiled insincerely "I'll assign a team to take care of everything."

"I though you would" grinned Kraven

Lucian grabbed Kraven by the throat and pinned him against the back seat of his own limousine "Just make sure there are only two Death Dealers… Cousin" Spat Lucian.

Kraven managed a smile through the pain and grabbed Lucian's throat with his own vice like grip "Don't test me cousin" he mocked "Everything will be as planned" he then forced Lucian out of the limousine with a single thrust, as Raze picked up his master he opened the car door and attempted to grab Kraven, however his aggression was met with the sharp kiss of a silver whip to the face, courtesy of Soren, Raze was driven back. Soren jumped up onto the bonnet and continued to flail the whips until the Lycan had retreated to their own car. "That's enough" Kraven barked at his loyal bodyguard. Soren nodded gracefully and got into the drivers seat of the car.

"Will everything be okay My Lord" he asked "Will they live up to their end of the bargain?"

"Of course they will" smiled Kraven "They need us more they we need them."

Raze and Lucian watched as Kraven's limousine sped off into the rainy Hungarian night "Damn it" Boomed Raze as he wiped some blood from his face "We are to do as they wish?" he asked his master

"For now Raze" Lucian began kindly "Perhaps there are certain benefits of eliminating Amelia ourselves."

"Such as?" asked Raze

"Her blood" was Lucian's simple reply

"I do not understand" he said in his granite like voice

"You will my friend" smiled Lucian "You will"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kraven walked through the corridors of the mansion with a confident stride and a happy smile. He had Lucian exactly where wanted him. And he knew it was only a matter of weeks before everything was his. His stride was interrupted by a voice filled with venom; however despite the hatred the voice carried it was still the most welcome voice in the world to him.

"What are you so happy about?" the voice spoke coldly

"I am always happy when I see you Selene" he smiled sincerely

"Oh Please" she sighed, rolling her eyes "Tell me something new"

Kraven looked at her for a moment, taking in her perfect features "Let's go hunting" he grinned.

"You must be joking" spat Selene in disbelief

"Not at all" he reassured her "No joke, Lets go hunting, just me and you, no Death Dealers, No Soren, none of my men. We'll make a game of it, who ever bags the biggest Lycan wins."

"Why would you do this?" asked Selene

"For fun." Grinned Kraven

"Fun?" repeated Selene "I don't get it, what's in it for you?"

Kraven shrugged his shoulders "If I win you have to have dinner with me."

Selene looked at him as if she had seen his demand a mile off "And if I win?" she asked

"You can have whatever you want." Smiled Kraven

"No Soren? None of your men?" asked Selene

"That's the deal" he assured her

"You're on" she grinned

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Selene and Kraven stood perched on a rooftop in lower Budapest. The rain seemed to envelop Selene in a gentle cocoon, making her even more beautiful then normal. "This is my hunting ground." Selene told him coldly.

Kraven looked down at the street and nodded, taking out his gun he turned his attention back to beautiful Vampire standing with him "So how do you want to do this?" he asked.

"We split up, meet back here in an hour, and whoever bags the biggest Lycan is the winner." Selene told him with a confident smile on her face.

"Sounds good" Kraven nodded

"And if I hear that Soren or any of your men have left the mansion, you forfeit." She said sternly

"Not to worry" Kraven reassured her "Let's do this." Selene gave him an unconvinced look as she effortlessly descended to the ground. Kraven watched as she surveyed the streets in search of a Lycan, he smiled widely as he took out his cell phone. "Lucian its me" he began smugly "I need a Lycan, actually I need a dead Lycan, preferably a big one… That's great… half an hour will be fine." Kraven had sat back and relaxed as Pierce and Taylor delivered a huge Lycan carcass to him, he sat back just imagining Selene's reaction, however soon enough an hour had passed and there was still no sign of her. He began to leap from rooftop to rooftop in search of the object of his desires, he finally saw her cornered in an alleyway, her Lycan aggressor had managed to disarm her and beat her to the ground, without a thought for his own safety or his deal with Lucian he descended into the alley way and unloaded his hand gun into the creature, then summoning all of his strength he pulled apart the creatures jaws, sending it to the floor in a heap. Selene, who had been backed into a corner, looked up at her rescuer "Kraven" she said half in disbelief.

"It's okay" he said as he gently touched her face "It cant hurt you now."

"You killed it" she whispered, her eyes open wide looking into Kraven's

"Of course I did" he reassured her "I'd never let anything happen to you." He stopped stroking Selene's face and moved his hand to the back of her head, and as gentle as a summers breeze pulled her towards him, after a moments hesitation Selene had allowed herself to remember, to a time six hundred years ago when Kraven had made her feel this way, she allowed her head to rest against his chest, and wrapped a single arm round his torso. "Let's go home" he whispered

"Did you get anything?" Selene asked him

"It doesn't matter anymore" Kraven said gently as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes it does" said Selene as she looked into his cobalt blue eyes, "I want to see."

Kraven had showed Selene the Lycan carcass that had been delivered to him earlier on, she looked at the fallen beast and turned her attention to Kraven, "Maybe you're not all talk" she smiled. Although he had initially felt guilty about cheating, Selene's statement had just made everything seem okay, not saying anything he offered Selene his arm, and after a moments hesitation she took it. "Take me home." She told him simply

"Anything you want" smiled Kraven, as he led her back down to the street towards his waiting car, he opened the door for her and made sure she was comfortable before starting his journey, "Thank you" Selene spoke warmly. As Kraven drove carefully back to the mansion he could not help but smile, he had his coven, he had Viktor and Markus where he wanted them, the Lycan's knew there place and would eliminate Amelia everything would be his soon enough; and now, he had his queen as well "You are so beautiful" he whispered softly as he drove through the mansion gates.

"Thank you" she whispered back, resting a hand on his arm.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter XVII**

**That's all I ask of you**

Selene sat nervously at a small round table; the room was dark, illuminated only by a pair of candles. She played awkwardly with her silver cutlery, unsure of what to say. She took a sip of wine from her cut crystal glass and then proceeded to take another bite of her food.

"How is it?" her companion asked eagerly

"It's lovely Kraven" she said quietly "you shouldn't have gone to so much trouble"

"You're worth it" he smiled "Would you like some more wine?"

"No thank you" she said simply "Kraven… It's like I'm seeing a different side of you this week, you were so brave that night, and now… you've been so sweet, so attentive, I'm confused."

"Don't be" he smiled gently "I know I have made mistakes in my life… Stupid, stupid mistakes. But everything I've done, everything I'll ever do is all for you."

Selene allowed herself to smile, "I think I will have some more wine."

Kraven obliged and took a moment to gaze at her while he topped up her glass "You know Selene… Dimitri will be here in a few weeks, the pre awakening party will be a grand event… Selene it would mean the world to me if you were at my side for the arrival of Amelia's envoy."

Selene titled her head slightly and let out a sigh "Kraven…" she hesitated for a moment "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not ready I don't want the entire Coven gossiping about us. Can we not just take it slowly?"

"Of course" he said immediately "What ever you want. But will you at least think about it?"

Selene rolled her eyes and smiled "Yes I'll think about it." She said in an embarrassed tone.

"That's all I ask of you"

"Okay" Said Selene as she placed her knife and fork back onto the table "Now we have to talk about something serious."

"Do we have to talk about work now?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes we do" she said sarcastically "Have you noticed anything strange about the number of Lycan attacks recently?"

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously

"They've been increasing" she emphasized "And that Lycan that had me cornered, there hasn't been a Lycan of that strength in this land for centuries."

"It's just a coincidence" Kraven reassured her "A random incursion."

"I'm not so sure" she said coldly, allowing the Death Dealer in her to assert itself "I think it was an alpha, and from what Khan tells me that wasn't the only alpha we've hunted recently."

"So what?" he said impatiently "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you are supposed to be our Regent" she told him "These things should concern you, especially when they happen this close to the Awakening."

"Selene you have to trust me." He said in an almost patronizing tone of voice "If there were a Lycan conspiracy I would know about it."

"Viktor would believe me" she said bitterly

"I do believe you my love" he said soothingly as he stroked her hand "It may well be an alpha, but that is of little concern to us."

"I disagree" she said coldly, withdrawing her hand "Do you know how many Alpha's I've faced in six hundred years?"

"No" replied Kraven

"Only fourteen"

"So what?" asked Kraven

"Six of them were in the last two years Kraven, that's more than a random incursion." Kraven went to speak however she interrupted him. "Let me take the Death Dealers and find out what's happening."

"No" said Kraven shaking his head "I'll send out some teams, I'll even have Ziodec send some of there people, but I know a little about Lycan as well, and I think you're wrong about this. Maybe you're just a little shaken up by what's happened?"

Selene looked at him with a blank expression, "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." She said coldly as she got up to storm out.

"Wait!" yelled Kraven as he moved between Selene and the door, he gently placed a hand on each of her bare arms and gently stroked her silky white skin with his thumbs. "I'm sorry" he whispered "If it makes you happy, I'll use all of our resources to check this out, will that make you happy?"

Selene shrugged her shoulders slightly and looked away, "Come here" he said gently as he pulled her towards him, "You know I value your opinion above all others" he spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her and began to stroke her hair "Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes" she said softly as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso "Very mad."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What the hell are you doing here?" hissed Lucian, as he rose from his chair and grabbed a shot gun. "I beginning to think you want to get caught!" Lucian stood amongst a group of his men as his unwelcome visitors began to stride towards them.

"I told you to keep your men under control" hissed Kraven as he and Soren walked through the filthy underworld that the Lycan inhabited.

"I am in control of my men" Lucian insisted

"Really?" asked Kraven "Well the Death Dealers are becoming suspicious, if you want Amelia unprotected you will have to tighten the leash."

"Fine" he conceded "I'll have little word with my men"

"That's all I ask of you" smiled Kraven as he turned to leave

Lucian watched as his partners in crime exited the Lycan lair "We should kill them" roared Raze

"All in good time my friend" smiled Lucian "We have more pressing issues to attend to. Dr. Singe has located the last possible candidate for our little experiment, his name is Michael Corvin, I need you and Trix to go and find him for me, there's a good fellow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Kraven got back to the mansion he made his way straight to Selene's room, knocking on the door he revealed a bunch of flowers from around his back.

"Impressive" smiled Selene "You managed to put down the Lycan threat and buy flowers for me."

"There was no Lycan threat" he smiled, as he sat down in one of Selene's chairs "Everything's safe."

"You're sure" she asked raising an eyebrow

"Of course" he smiled

"I'm not so sure" she stated "Malachi always said that the only way to be sure was to find the carcass."

"Who said that?" asked Kraven

"Malachi" she repeated

"Malachi?" asked Kraven "What's he got to do with anything."

"Nothing, it's just something he said."

"Oh and of course, he's always right, isn't he?" said Kraven with a voice full of venom

"What's that supposed to mean?" she smiled "I haven't even heard from Malachi in years."

"So why do you still bring him up?" he demanded

"You're jealous" she laughed still smiling

"Are you still carrying a torch for him?" he hissed

"Oh for God's sake Kraven!" she yelled rolling her eyes

"Did you know he's found someone else?" he laughed at her "He's completely in love with another woman, has been for nearly fifteen years, I bet he didn't even tell you did he?"

"Why would he?" she replied "Why would I care? My God, just when I start to like you, just when I start to have feelings for you, just when I think I might lo… well… you act like this. The same spoiled, arrogant and spiteful man you've always been. Why Kraven? Why do you treat me like a princess one minute, and scorn me like a whore the next?"

Kraven stood with his mouth wide open as he realized what he had said "I'm sorry… I just get… jealous…"

"Save it" she spat "I don't care anymore… just get out."

"Selene…" he pleaded

"Get out" she whispered as her eyes began to well up and a single tear rolled down her face.

"I…"

"Get out!" she screamed as she forced Kraven back towards the door and out into the corridor, slamming the door in his face.

"Damn it" screamed Kraven as he punched at a wall "Fuck!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A few weeks passed since their last argument, and Selene and Kraven had completely avoided each other. Selene had thrown herself into her work, going out every night with Rigel and Nathaniel to hunt, she always loved to hunt. Kraven had his men report to him whenever the trio got home, until tonight when Selene returned alone.

Selene's car screeched up the mansion and came to a violent halt. She quickly exited the vehicle and made her way up to the front doors. Throwing the heavy doors open with a strength that would impress Amelia herself she walked through the reception rooms of the mansion with a purpose, receiving glances from the aristocrats that were lounging around. She made her way into the armory and stopped breathlessly in front of Kahn.

Throwing a bulky silver handgun onto his desk, she looked directly and with genuine concern in her cobalt blue eyes said "We have a serious problem."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter XVIII**

**Destiny**

Kraven stood at the door of Markus's tomb; he was breathing heavily recalling the events of the last few days. "We have a serious problem" was right, ever since Selene had spoke those words to Kahn nothing had gone right for him. Lucian's existence had been exposed, Viktor had been awakened, Soren had been killed, the blood lines had been merged into an abomination and worst of all Selene had chosen that abomination over him. Kraven bit his lip in disgust at the way he had treated Selene, the look of pain on her face when he exposed the truth about Viktor, the hurt that had been in her eyes when he raised a hand to her. There was suddenly a cutting pain through his heart, how could he have struck his beloved Selene, she had been the reason for everything, he forcibly held back a tear as he tried to build the confidence to enter Markus's resting place. He took a deep breath to calm himself, there was still hope that his destiny could be salvaged; after all Viktor and Amelia were gone, and so was the Council, so was Lucian and everyone else who could stand in his way… except Markus, he alone remained his only real obstacle once Markus were dead and he controlled the resources of the Coven, the abomination would be of no concern, then he would deal with New York, and then when he had it all Selene would come back to him, not for the power, or the prestige of being his consort, but because they shared a love that had lasted through the ages, a love that could never be tamed.

"What are we waiting for sir?" asked one of the men standing behind him.

Kraven took a look over his shoulder to see two of his men and two Death Dealers standing ready, these four men, his only allies. "Is Erika away from the mansion?" he asked dryly, not making eye contact with any one.

"Yes My Lord" one of his men replied "Alexei is taking her to one of your safe houses."

"Good" he nodded "I've caused her enough pain. My weapon" Kraven held out his hand and took an assault rifle from one of his men, then with one final sigh he spoke confidently "Lets do this"

Kraven lead the four men into the Elders resting place, walking over Amelia's tomb, past the fallen body of the Lycan Singe to Markus's resting place. "Open it" he said anxiously. One the Death Dealers stepped forward to twist the seal, setting in motion a series of mechanisms that levitated the gold and glass coffin into sight. However much to Kraven's surprise, he found the coffin smashed, stained with blood and empty. He swallowed hard, what he wouldn't give to have Soren standing by his side right now. Then they felt it, a rumbling beneath the ground like an earthquake, all five men cast a worried glance at each other until the ornate marble floor finally burst open revealing a hideous form ascending to the air. The entire room erupted in gunfire; Kraven began to take a couple of steps backwards, as he had all those centuries ago when his men had been massacred at castle Lucian. He watched again as one by one this abominable form impaled his allies one by one, first a Death Dealer, then one of his men, Justin, then the second Death Dealer until it was just Kraven and his last remaining follower, Caleb. Something was wrong; Caleb was firing perfectly every shot hitting its target however the hideous creature was not phased, he impaled Caleb and tossed him aside, finally turning to the now solitary Kraven. He froze for a moment, terrified of his fate, however this time he would not drop his sword, in a roar of anger Kraven unleashed the fury of his assault rifle until the black spear like limbs had found their targets. Impaling Kraven through both shoulders and forcing him against a wall, Kraven was finally able to get a good look at the creature.

"Markus" he choked, instantly recognizing the elder in his decayed form, despite his new found abilities.

"The blood memory of this repulsive creature have shown me that your treachery knows no bounds." He hissed in a voice reminiscent of Viktor's.

"My Lord… let me explain" he pleaded in one last attempt to stay alive

"Why would I listen to your lies when the journey to the truth is so much sweeter?" demanded Markus as he leant towards Kraven. The regent felt an explosion of agony as Markus's fangs pierced through his neck and the elder began to suck the life force out of him. Kraven could feel his blood escaping from his body, with Markus showing no signs of mercy. Markus finally pulled away, and with the Regent's blood still dripping from his fangs, gave Kraven a look of disgust.

"Please My Lord" Kraven pleaded in a final desperate attempt to save his life "I can assist you."

"Oh you already have" smiled Markus

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hungarian countryside_

"_Oh you already have" smiled Markus_

Selene and Michael hurried through the trees, in a desperate attempt to make it back to the mansion before Kraven. They had been lucky tonight Michael had nearly been killed by both Kraven and Viktor, though Kraven had spared her life. She now had to make sure Michael was given sanctuary; she had to keep him alive. Suddenly her pace was halted by a tightness in her chest, she stopped suddenly as if a part of her heart had just stopped beating, as if she had just lost a part of herself.

"What's wrong?" asked Michael

"Nothing" she said with a heavy feeling in her heart "We have to keep moving"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A Hungarian Highway _

"_Oh you already have" smiled Markus_

A lone black Mercedes speeds along a road, its destination as far from the mansion and Budapest as possible until told otherwise. It's occupants, Alexei, a member of Kraven's private force who had been instructed to protect someone dear to Kraven, Erika. She had been sired by Kraven centuries ago, yet she had never had his love, could this indicate a change? "Where are you taking me?" she asked her driver who had been silent so far.

"Somewhere safe" he responded coldly "Lord Kraven doesn't want you in any danger during the final phase."

The blonde vampiress stretched out on the luxurious back seat of the Mercedes and smiled "He really cares about me" she beamed "Drive on Alexei, I can see a wonderful future for me and Kraven."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Please My Lord" Kraven pleaded in a final desperate attempt to save his life "I can assist you."

"Oh you already have" smiled Markus.

Then with one finally snarl of defiance Kraven felt the black spear like limbs that had massacred his men make contact with his neck and sever his head, he was amazed how many thoughts had rushed through his head in that split second. How close he had been, how many people he had betrayed, Viktor, Amelia, Lucian, Soren everybody. He briefly thought of Erika, he was glad she would be safe, she deserved some comfort form his after centuries of neglect, but there was one final thought that made the rest pale in comparison, an ivory skinned angel, with silky brown hair and eyes so blue they illuminated the darkness that was his death, as he felt his last moment of consciousness before darkness shrouded him he was glad this angel was the last thing he saw, and when those cobalt beacons that were her eyes also faded away he was glad he had time for one more thought "Selene" his mind gently whispered.

**The End**


	20. Chapter 20

**Epilogue One**

**The Mansion: 12 Hours Later**

A team of men made there way through the fire ravaged bowels of what was once Viktor's mansion, the team was compromised of half a dozen men wearing black combat fatigues and were carrying automatic weapons. These men were lead by a single Death Dealer, and one final figure, dressed all in black, immaculately dressed, not seeming at all bothered by the carnage around him. The men finally entered the once grand resting place of the elders, where they witnessed the massacre that had taken place twelve hours previously. The leader of these men, the well dressed man tapped his cane across the marble floor, to the empty coffin of Markus, raising an eyebrow he gripped the silver angel shaped handle of his cane.

"Sir" one of the armed men called out to him

"What is it?" he asked in a calm, well refined English accent.

"This" the young man responded

The man in black looked down at a severed head on the blood soaked marble floor, and poked it with his cane "Kraven" he smiled as he bent down to pick it up, holding the head at eye level he asked "Now who is making my job easier?" The man threw the head to one of his men who had placed it in a clear bag. The man continued to smile as he remembered their feud which had lasted for over half a century, a feud which began over power, then evolved to battling for the affections of Selene, which ultimately culminated in Kraven betraying his mistress. The man smiled, Kraven had planned for him to die tonight, however it took more than a couple of Lycan to kill him; Malachi, heir of Amelia.

_**fin **_

A/N this epilogue ties in with my other story, so if you haven't read it you might not get it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogue Two**

**The Mansion: Two Years Later**

A lone figure approaches the gates of what was once her home, it saddened her to see the once grand mansion looking like this, for she had a lot of good memories here. The gentle breeze swept her hair away from the silky white skin of her face, all the while her cobalt blue eyes scanned the haphazard signs that had been put up, they all read "condemned", and it appears that the new vampire order had forgotten their old home. She forced the gate open with her right hand and made her way up towards the foreboding burnt out structure, carrying a single rose in her left.

She was humbled as she made her way through the ruined remains of her old home, the breeze from outside had followed her into the mansion, sweeping her coat along the floor behind her. However when she arrived at her desired destination she halted, she had never been so nervous going into the elders tomb, she swallowed hard and shifted her weight from foot to foot before finally entering. The once ornate room was now charred and destroyed; she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders as a single tear rolled down her face "Was this where it happened?" she whimpered "Were you scared?" she asked her non existent companion "Why did you do it?" she pleaded "The power never meant anything to me." Selene sank to the floor and allowed her grief to show "What I wouldn't give to see you one last time." She choked. Rising to her feet she gently placed the rose on to the charred marble floor. As she looked down at her simple tribute, she had an epiphany. Selene left the Elders tomb and hurried through the bowels of the mansion, Selene pace increased to that of a sprint as she approached a room on the first floor, kicking the doors open, she smiled a little. The room she was in was the gallery, the history of the Covens captured on canvas and in paint. Most of the works had been destroyed but some had managed to survive slightly, she looked across the walls, they were all there Viktor, Markus, Amelia, Viktor again, and then she saw it, the painting she had been looking for, a little damaged but still largely intact "Oh there you are" she wept a little. Walking over to the painting she took it down off of the wall so that she could get a better look, "Oh Kraven" she sighed as a steady stream of tears rolled down her face.

She spent a moment looking at the portrait, it was how she always liked to remember him, how he was when she first met him, dressed in armor, long straight hair swept over his shoulder. She stopped crying and let out a frustrated sigh "Damn you" she spat "All you've put me through, all these centuries. Your infatuation with me prevented me from ever having a meaningful relationship and even in death you're there, hanging over me like a specter." She again wiped her tears and composed herself "I'm sorry" she began "It's just that I'd convinced myself I hated you so much that I could never tell you how I truly felt, how I feel. Kraven…I lo…" she paused and began to laugh a little "Even now I can't tell you and I'm just talking to a fucking painting." She pulled her hair back from her face and pulled a note out from her pocket, placing it in the frame of the painting she said "This should explain everything." Then with the same grace she entered the room, so to did she leave it, leaving the mansion and her old life behind her for good.

A lone portrait of Kraven leans up against a fire damaged wall, its antique frame charred an breaking, however the frame now has another addition, a single piece of paper with a hand written note, it reads;

"_Kraven_

_I have tried to suppress my emotions for six hundred years, and despite the occasional lapse, I feel that we never fulfilled our destiny. I tried so hard to hate you, and I did, but that hatred enveloped my whole being, and it's like I could not breathe without you. And one day I realized that passion I felt wasn't hatred but a dangerous intoxicating affection that no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, I craved more._

_Kraven my love I hate myself for what has happened, If only I had realized this sooner everything would be different and you may still be here with me. I only wish our love had been fulfilled while you were still here with me, so that we could walk this eternal night together, my only prayer is that when the universe and heavens burn we'll dance among the stars forever._

_Kraven my love forgive me for what I have done, I pray that you are somewhere you can read this, and watch over me. Although I remain Michael's companion I feel my heart will remain with you. I hope you can somehow know that although I can no longer have you I am forever yours. I remain your loving Princess, and pledge my heart to you until we meet again._

_Rest in peace Kraven My love_

_Your Loving Selene"_

And so ends the legacy of Kraven. Once proud Regent of the Hungarian coven, and most trusted ally of Viktor, the night's most fearsome master. A man who had come so close to having it all, both great covens of the immortal Vampire Empire, his only failing, his fatal flaw, pride. Now all that remains of his legacy lies in the ruined remains of what was to be his seat of power, a single red rose, a single declaration of love and a tear soaked portrait, left to stand alone in the darkness.

_**fin **_


End file.
